It's Always Been You
by Athenadora Prince
Summary: Moved to a new account. Look for new updates at / ElvendorkPotter
1. Chapter 1

**Its Always Been You**

**Chapter 1**

_"There is a woman at the beginning of all great things" Alphonse de Lamartine_

It was Christmas Eve, and 12 Grimmauld Place was as lively and bright as ever. It's been a year after the final defeat of Lord Voldemort and the Golden Trio were on their Christmas break in their seventh year. Everything felt good and normal to everyone around the dinning room table at the Black's residence. Sirius was at one end of the long table and Arthur Weasley at the other end. The Christmas eve feast was just kicking off. Everyone was digging into there food. Sirius casually stood up from the table and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He began with a nod of respect.

"Thank you everyone for your attention. I'd just like to say that I am immensely grateful for all of you in front of me and others that we have lost along the path to this day." Remus bowed his head in respect for his deceased and exceedingly brave wife. Remus looked to his side and smiled at his son, Teddy. Sirius continued with his speech- "But I'd like to thank you Harry, Hermione and Kingsley for helping me out when I most definitely needed it. I wouldn't be standing her in front of you lot, if it wasn't for you three. Merry Christmas." Sirius finished harmoniously and sat down while everyone else proceeded to clap for the chivalrous man. Everyone dug into their food and was completely grateful that nothing in their future would be as devastating as the rise of Voldemort. Everyone was laughing and talking amongst each other.

"Kingsley, you'd like a firewhiskey?"

"Hey Ron pass me those potatoes, thanks."

"George, I can see you. You think your so funny."

"Harry, you up for some you-know-what after?"

"George, I'm right next to you stop yelling about ANGELINA!"

"'Mione, I read this really great book, you should read it!"

Nothing was wrong, all was well. Hermione stood up from the table with Ginny and proceeded out of the bright dining room. Everyone seemed to be finishing with the dinner. Hermione sat down on her bed staring at her time-turners features, like she always did. Ginny grabbed two colorful wrapped boxes and walked over to the door.

"Coming 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah"

She got up on her feet not putting her time turner back into her white blouse. Hermione was always very responsible with her time-turner but it must have slipped her mind this time. They skipped down the stairs and walked into the living room. Ginny put the wrapped presents under the tree and went to sit next to Harry on the couch. Hermione looked around at all the happy faces that filled the room. Her eyes soon landed on those that belonged to Sirius Black. His eyes were emotionless and a deep grey. She strode toward him.

"Are you alright, Sirius?" She asked him almost whispering. She put her petit hand on his upper arm to get him to stop looking out the window with his mysterious vacant expression. This wasn't the first time Hermione had found Sirius looking out the window as if a long lost lover had promised him she'd return. Sirius had managed to look at Hermione but all he could do was smile at her. Hermione asked him again. "Sirius? Is everything alright?" She looked into the depths of his eyes, searching for the answer. He turned his body toward her, showing that she had his full attention.

"Don't worry kitten, I'm fine." He looked back out the window. His somber eyes looking at every detail of the people walking down the street. Sirius looked impatient and lost. His usual cheery self had left his mind completely. Sirius pulled his gaze away from the window and sat down. Hermione went to go sit down with Harry and Ginny to keep a close watch on Sirius. The couple next to her began to snog so she went to sit next to George. George began to talk to her about all his new ideas for the shop he had opened up not to long ago. Hermione tried to look as interested as possible, but she occasionally glanced at Sirius just to see what he was doing.

"'Mione let me show you some of the products I've just come up with. Don't worry I tested them out on Ron" George continued with his chattering. Hermione agreed taking another glance at Sirius. Hermione looked into the box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She noticed some new things that were added to his carry-on collection. "Oh! I have this really great one! Just wait here." George took off up the stairs to look for his item. Hermione looked into the box again and picked up a round ball looking thing. She moved her gaze from the ball to Sirius. Sirius was staring right at her. It didn't bother her though. She thought of Sirius as a brave and remarkable man, attractive too. Hermione also had a great wave of respect over him too.

George sneaked up on her causing her to scream, she squeezed the ball in response. The ball inflated in her hand and George looked at her wide-eyed. The ball in Hermione's palm started to inflate until her fingers couldn't touch around it. BOOM! The ball in Hermione's palm erupted. The explosion sent her flying at the piano which was only a foot from Sirius. Hermione grabbed her time-turner in attempt to save it from breaking. Her head violently hit the base of the piano and she landed gruesomely on her shoulder, several cracks were heard. Everyone had stood up shocked at what happened. A white looking haze erupted from Hermione's other hand and wrapped around her like a twister. Hermione had disappeared. The remains of the explosion was the broken piano and the ash marks on the floor and carpet. Harry looked at Sirius for an answer. Sirius' eyes never left the spot where Hermione had disappeared. Mrs. Weasley had already stormed into the room yelling. Then it went quite. Sirius hesitated at first but then spoke.

"So, it was her all along." His eyes in awe almost looked tearful. This was something new to the one they call Sirius Black. Cunning and clever Sirius Black.

**Hello everyone! Thanks so much for reading the first chapter of my long-awaited Sirius Black and Hermione Granger fic. This first chapter is probably the only one that'll be in the author's point of view. The rest of them will be in either Hermione's or Sirius'. I'm so excited to get this story going! So, Review it tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't, tell me what you'd like to see, and tell me what you won't! Thanks. - Athenadora Prince**

**Ps. after the chapter title it'll say whose point of you it's in. for example after this one it should be author, but I'll start with the next one coming up! And there may be a song/music that'll go with the chapter it'll be listed where the chapter quote is or underneath it. It would enhance the chapter if you listen to it but you don't have to. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its Always Been You**

**Chapter 2: Hermione**

_"The past is a foreign country; they do things differently there" Leslie Poles _

Pain is something I have felt more then once, multiple times actually. Pain should be afraid of me by now, but I've never gotten over it. There was a bright light hitting my face, although my eyes were closed I could still see the orange tint through. There was a rushing sound around where I was. I wanted to open my eyes to see what had happened, but my eyes felt heavy and sore. I waited to see if anyone would speak around me. All I could hear were jars banging against each other or something like that. I couldn't actually tell my eyes were still closed. I tried to remember what happened to me. I could remember grabbing the time-turner and that was it. I felt cold hands around my shoulder and torso. It stung; the pain went through me like an electric current. What happened to me? I needed to know, I was frightened by the idea. I then heard a door open and shut loudly.

"Madame Pomfrey, how is the girl doing?" I heard a voice speak; it sounded a lot like Dumbledore. It couldn't be him though; he had passed away last year. Madame Pomfrey? Where am I, am I at Hogwarts? It must be a dream.

"She's doing better professor, you know what was very strange about this girl?" Madame Pomfrey told the Professor.

"What is that, Poppy?"

"It's that, this girl had a large gash along her back, one deep one on her shoulder, and a couple small cuts on her neck. But she also had several pieces of glass in her hand. I can't even imagine what this girl was doing." Madame Pomfrey spoke a little bewildered. I tried to open my eyes again to wake up but the heaviness did not allow it.

"Good thing that Mr. Black had found this girl, or I don't think she would have made it." I felt another current of pain surge through me. Mr. Black? Sirius is here? What's going on? I pushed to open my eyes. I could see the bright light slowly. My eyes had finally allowed me to see again. I looked around and saw professor Dumbledore at the end of the bed and a younger looking Madame Pomfrey next to me. I closed my eyes tightly so I could wake up for real, but I opened them to the same image.

"Oh, hello miss, you're awake. Madame Pomfrey here has already bandaged you, but you'll have to stay here for the remainder of the day" I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just blinked repeatedly. "May I ask what your name is?" I searched for my name in my head. Hermione, that was it.

"Hermione" my voice was raspy.

"Well, Hermione, can I also ask how you got here?" I tried to sit up, but the pain just surged through my body again.

"I don't know professor." I wasn't lying. I really didn't know how I got here, the hospital wing to be exact.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Professor Dumbledore looked at Madame Pomfrey with some concern in his twinkling blue eyes.

"Well, I remember holding on to my time-turner, I think there was an explosion also" The sound of the explosion rattled in my head. I quickly shook it off. There was an explosion and I was in the middle of it; that's how I got these scars. I searched through my brain for any answers. "And the piano, I hit the piano and I think I must have squeezed the time-turner. It must have broken in my hand." Almost everything started to make sense.

"Miss what year is it?" Dumbledore asked mysteriously.

"Uh, it's should be 1997 but it's not, right?" Dumbledore started to pace around the end of the hospital bed. _So, I've gone back in time and broken my time-turner in the process, great.  
><em>  
>"Miss Hermione. You attended this school in 1997, correct?" I nodded at him. "Well, since you have broken your time-turner, there is no way of knowing when you'll be going back to your own time. So, I'll have you sorted at dinner." Dumbledore started walking toward the door.<p>

"Professor, but I was sorted in 1991, and in my time it was already Christmas holidays. It's definitely not outside. What year is it?" I asked franticly and quickly.

"It is September 2nd 1977, and one more thing your last name dear?"

"Granger"

"It'll be Donnelle for the school year" He then walked out the door. _Brilliant, I'm starting the seventh year all over again._ Madam Pomfrey pulled me up from behind so I could sit.

Madame Pomfrey had left the room to let me change in to my robes. I pulled the robes from the end of the hospital bed on to my lap. I looked around to see if their were any other patients in the room that I hadn't noticed before. It was all clear. I pulled my legs over the bed and got to my feet. I sluggishly walked to the curtains and pulled them around the bed. I put on the plain black Hogwarts uniform and sat back down and struggling to stretch out my back. My mind wandered off to the sorting hat. I knew I belonged to Gryffindor, but then again it's 1977. For all I know things could have been done differently here. What if I ended up sorted into Slytherin. In these days, if I was remembering correctly was the most conspicuous time of the death eaters. My thoughts were interrupted when Madame Pomfrey had spoken outside the curtains.

"Miss. Hermione, would you like me to escort you to the great hall?"

"Yes, please." I answered. I opened up the curtains. I took one last glance out the window. It was dark out and the darkness made me feel apprehensive about what was going to happen. This was the time of the Marauders. I was going to see a 17 year old Sirius Back, Remus Lupin, James Potter and an infamous Peter Pettigrew. I hadn't noticed that Madame Pomfrey and I were already at the doors to the great hall. It's funny that my feet always know where to take me when I'm in deep thought.

Madame Pomfrey opened the large door to the great hall. I held my breath and stopped inside.

"Hermione Donnelle" professor McGonagall motioned me toward the front where the sorting hat was sitting on the stool. Professor McGonagall probably had a lot of explaining to do about why Hermione Granger- I mean Donnelle was getting sorted on September second. I looked around at the students. I never did like being the center of attention. I sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on my head. The entire room was silent.

"Miss Granger, I see that you have changed your name, interesting. Let's see, where shall I put you." The sorting hat spoke in my mind. "I see that, you have already been sorted in a different time-" I took a deep breath waiting for the answer. "Well, you have very much the traits of a Ravenclaw, but I see courage. Sometimes found in a Gryffindor" was the sorting hat thinking of putting me in Ravenclaw. _No! No! _"I know exactly what house needs you-" I breathed out. "GRYFFINDOR!" a roar of applause broke the deafening silence. She was greeted by many happy looking Gryffindors. Hermione sat down next to a red headed girl that reminded her of Ginny. She smiled at me a familiar smile. This must be Lily Potter, well Evans during this time. Dumbledore stood up at the front of the great hall waiting for complete silence.

"Miss Hermione Donnelle has transferred here from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Miss Donnelle has been transferred her at Hogwarts for her security. The school will be under extra protection due to the fact that Miss Donnelle will be studying here." _This is ridiculous, Dumbledore didn't even try to tell me. How am I suppose to talk to people now. Making up lies about how I went to Beauxbatons and I'm in danger. For Merlin's sake! How am I suppose to be myself now. _"She shall be treated as a normal student. That is all, enjoy your dinner." I could feel my face reddening from all the worried looks I was getting.

"Hello, Hermione. I'm Lily Evans it's really nice to meet you." the flaming red head spoke to me. I smiled at her, with so much appreciation. "This is Marlene, Maryanne and Alice." They all smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Evans, are you going to introduce us to your friend or not?" The spitting image of Harry Potter was correct. James Potter was so much like his son. I held back the tears, I missed everyone back home. Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Sirius, and Remus.

"I'm going to go with, _not_. We don't want to corrupt her already." She smirked at him. Alice nudged her ribs from her other side. Marlene spoke up-

"You already know her name James introduce yourself." my face flushed a deep crimson red. James stood up from the table.

"Well then, the names James Potter, but everyone here knows that." he moved his smirk towards Lily. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Think you've forgotten your name Jamesie" a seventeen year old Sirius mocked James.

"Oh, how foolish of me!" James startled Peter who was already started digging into all of his food. "This is my dear friend Siri, my lovely friend Re-mi and my wonderful friend Pete-Pete. Oh! And this is also Frankie." James received a slap in the back of his head from Sirius.

"It's actually Sirius, Sirius Black, very nice to meet you, milady" He extended his hand toward me; he took my hand and kissed it. Marlene and Maryanne had already broke into a giggling fit. Lily had rolled her eyes at him. "This is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Frank Longbottom." I smiled at them. I tried to hide the hate for Peter by shaking hands with them after. _This is going to be difficult._

**So that was chapter 2! Thanks for reading, please review tell me if you like it or not! Hope to see you at chapter 3! **

**- Athenadore Prince**


	3. Chapter 3

Its Always Been You

Chapter 3: Hermione

_"Fear makes strangers of people who would be friends" Shirley MacLaine _

Since I was a new student, a lie made up by professor Dumbledore. I had to act as if I had never seen Hogwarts before, and I'd have to say that it is so difficult to restrain myself from running off to the library after dinner. I let Lily show me the way to the Gryffindor common room, that I actually already knew the way to. The common room looked exactly the same as it did in nineteen ninety seven. This didn't surprise me at all, I was glad it looked the same. It made me feel more at home. Lily had dragged me over to the couch by the fire. She sat down while everyone else crowded around us. Remus sat down next to Lily completely oblivious of what was going on. He was to busy reading his book. I smiled at him, thinking how much we were both alike.

"So, Hermione what was it like at Beauxbatons?" Lily asked her. I didn't know what Beauxbatons was like; I didn't know what to tell her.

"It was okay." I tried to force a smile at her.

"Are there any cute guys at Beauxbatons?" Maryanne asked from behind me. _Oh, man! I have no clue._

"Uh, yeah I guess." I told her.

"There's enough cute guys here Anne." James shouted from behind everyone. Remus snorted into his book. I laughed at him.

"I heard the Library at Beauxbatons is better then the one here" A girl I hadn't noticed before told her friends. I shook my head thinking that no library in the world was better then the one at Hogwarts.

"So let's get down to the real questions" James pushed him self in between Lily and I and put his arm around my shoulder. My face turned red for the billionth time this night. Sirius sat down in front of the fire throwing things in and watching them burn. "So are you part-veela? It's been going around that you are and Beauxbatons is famous for how many half-veelas attend." James raised an eyebrow. Sirius turned away from the fire and stared at me.

"Uh, yeah." _Did Dumbledore tell people I was part-veela also?_

"So, what's the real reason you transferred here for?" Lily looked shocked at his question. I looked down at the floor trying to make up an answer. Lily shot up from the couch and put her hands on my shoulders and pulled me up.

"She clearly doesn't want to tell you James. Why are you so rude? How do you live with yourself?" Lily took me up the stairs and into the bedroom. She guided me to my bed. She sat down next to me. I looked at her mentally thanking her. "'Mione there's one thing you should know about James Potter. He is a conceited prat and only cares about him self." she hugged me reassuringly.

"You don't like James?" I asked her questioningly. _Didn't Hagrid say that they started dating in the seventh year?_

"I don't see how anyone could like him." She stared at the wall deep in thought.

"Well, I usually look at this type of situation like this, you'd probably would need to have an actual conversation with him." she laughed.

"Yeah, when pigs fly. I'm telling you 'Mione I've tried to talk to James like a civilized person but he always ends up saying ' Lily go out with me!'" she mocked James' voice. I couldn't help but laugh. She smiled at me.

"So what's with his friends then? Are you friends with them too?"

"With Remus yes, he's a sweet heart. I don't see how he got stuck with planning all of James and Sirius' little pranks. Peter is quite most of the time. He only really talks to the boys. And then there's Sirius. Everyone thinks Sirius is a ladies man because he snogs a different girl every other day." I looked down at the floor. I felt disappointed, it was strange. I wasn't going to lie seventeen year old Sirius is attractive and fell under my list of number 10's. Not that I had an actual list. I just fancy him. But that can't go anywhere Sirius is the famous ladies man and Harry's godfather, it's just not right.

Alice walked in and plopped down on her bed. Lily turned to look at her, and went to her trunk and searched for something. Alice bounced over to my bed. I smiled at her, she reminded me of a hyper-active Neville. Then I remembered how she was driven into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. I tried to keep the smile on my face.

"Excited for classes tomorrow?" Alice hung off the frame of my bed.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Are you getting your schedule tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think so." I made a mental note reminding myself to not have a clustered schedule that doesn't need a time-turner. Marlene and Maryanne then walked in and shut the door behind them.

"Alice shut out the lights, I'm tired." Marlene requested. I went to the bathroom to change into a silk white sleeping gown that I had found in the trunk by my bed. Someone had gone through getting clothes and other little necessities for me.

I got back into the dormitory and found the light still on I went to my bed trying to lay down without hurting my back. The scars on my body were very visible in my silky long night gown. I closed my eyes trying to force myself to sleep. A couple minutes later the lights were out. I turned on to my other side trying to get comfortable. I thought of my friends from home again. I missed them. _What if I never get to go back home, never get to see the people I call family ever again. _I sobbed, I tried to hold in the tears. I looked at my small wristwatch. It was one-thirty AM. I got up slowly from bed and tiptoed to the door. I walked down the stairs to the common room and sat down on the couch in front of the fire. The fire was just glistening. It was quite, I fully broke out crying. I was scared of what was going to come. I had already messed up the future by just being here. I put my face in my hands and continued to cry.

"Hermione?" A husky voice startled me from behind. I got up quickly forgetting about my injuries. I wiped the tears away from my face quickly.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." I sat back down staring at the fire again. Sirius sat down next to me, he stared at me. I felt his eyes moving from my face to my scars. I looked at him trying to catch his gaze. I could feel the tears coming back again.

"Hermione, were you crying?" he asked. I didn't want to answer him, I didn't want to look even more foolish than I did now. "How did you get those scars?" _Wasn't he the one who found me, they must have used a memory charm on him. _I wiped my face again.

I felt warm fingers trace my scar from my upper back all the way down. I jumped when he reached the bottom.

"What are you doing?" I asked him fiercely.

"Why are you crying?" _Why did he care so much?_

"It's nothing Sirius." I looked back at the fire, trying to avoid his grey eyes.

"Clearly there's something wrong." He whispered in my ear. I tried to force myself to not attack him with a hug. _Was Sirius trying to seduce me?_ What kind of alternate universe was this! I couldn't help myself. I turned to look at him. His face only inches away from mine. I looked into his eyes, and found the Sirius I respected so much from nineteen ninety-seven. I hugged him hard crying into his neck. He rubbed the part of my back that was free of my long curved scar.

I didn't realize how long we sat there just staring at each other. He pushed my now tamed honey colored curls behind my ear. I looked away trying to hide my reddening face. I didn't feel like crying anymore but tears still streamed down my face. I looked back at him and closed my eyes letting the rest of them fall. He kissed my forehead lightly and put his arms under me and pulled me into his lap. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. His fingers were moving through my glossy curls. I wasn't expecting sleep to creep up on me.

**Hello lovely readers! Um, obviously this is chapter 3. Finally I have finished a chapter 3! For the first time in my life. See, I tend to make a beginning and conclusion in my head but never end up writing the whole middle of the story because, I always end up getting a different idea for a different story. My sister usually has to remind me or tell me I have a story on hold or to write. Thanks to her chapter 3 is up! More info soon! Thanks for reading, please review! Thank you!**

**- Athenadora Prince **


	4. Chapter 4

Its Always Been You

Chapter 4: Hermione

_"Love at first sight is one of the greatest labor-saving devices the world has ever seen" Robert Frost_

I could hear a steady heart beat right next to my ear, and warm muscular arms firmly wrapped around me. I could here people moving around me; footsteps. I didn't want to get up thought I was happy where I was. Wrapped around Sirius, I felt safe and complete. I thought of the words over in my head. _No, this can't happen Sirius is Harry's godfather._

"James! Go get the camera!" It sounded a lot like Alice. A bright flash went off, and made my eyes open widely. I tried to get up from Sirius' hold I lightly slipped out of his grasp and pulled Alice back up the stairs, leaving James with Peter and a still sleeping Sirius.

"So what were you doing sleeping with Sirius?" Alice asked.

"Um, I don't know" I didn't know a lot of things lately. This is not like Hermione Granger- Donnelle. It was probably the whole Time Travel thing.

"Your first night here and you already snogged Sirius. You're going to win your self a nasty reputation 'Mione" She said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"I didn't snog him Alice. I'm being honest. If he tells you we did don't believe him" She smiled at me knowingly and skipped over to her trunk getting ready for the day.

Lily, Marlene and Maryanne just woke up, and quickly got dressed seeing that they had slept in. They quickly changed into their robes and used the washroom. They had brought me done to the great hall to have some breakfast. I had already started munching on some toast. Until the Marauders had sat down next to us.

"So Donnelle, have a crush on Sirius I see" I sent a grimaced look at him. _Why would he say that!_ I didn't want to answer. Lily looked at me, questions in her green eyes. I searched for Sirius but he wasn't at the table. James had fallen into conversation between Remus and Peter.

"What was Potter talking about?" Lily asked quietly.

"Um, can I tell you later?" Alice wiggled her thin eyebrows at me and a wide grin appeared on her pixie face. Lily nodded at me.

"Miss Donnelle-" McGonagall came toward the table. "I need you to come with me to discuss your classes." I nodded.

"Yes Professor" I wiped my hands and said bye to the girls. Professor McGonagall took me to her office.

"So, since this is your final year of education you have to think of what you want to do in the future" I didn't really want a future here. I was supposed to be back in my own time. So, I decided to pick any job just for the time being her. "What were you interested in doing?"

"Auror" It was the first thing that came to mind. Ron and Harry were taking their test to be aurors, so it made sense to me.

"That is a very risky, complex profession. You do know what an auror is, Miss Donnelle?" McGonagall asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes I do, an aurors job is to protect the wizarding world from dark wizards and the dark arts" I told the professor knowingly.

"Yes, Miss Donnelle but as I said it's much more complicated then that. This job is for the very cunning and clever. It is your job to think like a dark wizard but not act like one." I nodded again, not really interested.

"I think I can manage."

"Would you care to tell me how your marks from Beauxbatons were? Please be honest it reflects on your N.E.W.T.S."

"Well, I got exceeds expectations on defense against the dark arts, potions, and care for magical creatures, and I got outstanding on all the others, except for divination. I didn't take that class." Professor McGonagall looked really interested.

"Well, well. That qualifies's you, for sure." She took out a quill and some parchment. "You'll have advanced defense against the dark arts, advanced potions, advanced herbology, advanced transfiguration and advanced charms." she quickly jotted things down. "That leaves three extra class spaces left. You must have at least two my class but there won't be any N.E.W.T.S for your elective." I thought over what my options were. I always loved arithmancy and I wasn't going to over pack my schedule making me need to use a time-turner again. That was never going to happen. It would just cause a lot more stress then I already had.

"I'll take arithmancy, and ancient runes." I said not giving it a second thought. Professor McGonagall wrote down other things and the waved her wand over the parchment. She then handed me the schedule.

"It'll be time for break soon and then you'll have Charms. I'll see you in class Ms. Donnelle" Professor McGonagall motioned me to leave.

"Professor is it okay if I see Professor Dumbledore, I need to talk to him." she nodded and stood up to lead me to the headmaster's office. We met to the familiar entrance that I had been to several times before. Professor McGonagall whispered the password to the statue. The statue had risen from its place and had opened up to a new door. Professor motioned me in and she was off. I walked in quietly trying to make sure I wasn't disrupting anything.

Dumbledore was standing in front of his great oak desk. "Hello Ms. Donnelle"

"Hello Professor, I needed to ask you about something." He nodded at me waiting for the question. "Uh, is there anything I should know about the Beauxbatons girl that is suppose to be me. Someone in Gryffindor tower said that I was part-veela and I wasn't sure if it was true so I just said yes. Other than being from Beauxbatons is there something else I should know?"

"Ms. Donnelle, It was an experiment of mine, I purposely let it slip that you were part-veela to see reactions." he paced around and moved to the grand chair behind his desk. "Has any boy been treating you out of the ordinary that heard about the veela story?" the first person that came to mind was Sirius, I put the thought in the back of my head.

"Uh, yes professor." _Simple as that._

"Interesting. Will you help me keep tabs on this little experiment?" I nodded at him, not knowing what this was getting to. "Ms. Donnelle is from Beauxbatons and part-veela. That is all." I didn't know what else to say.

"Okay, just wanted to clear things up Professor." I left the room, the same quietness filled me up again.

**That was kind of boring, I promise it'll get better! :) thanks for reading! please review.**

**-Athenadora Prince**

**PS. The next chapter is in Sirius' point of view!**


	5. Chapter 5

It's Always Been You

Chapter 5: Sirius

_"Just when the days start getting colder, I walked the streets I never knew. There's some words I never told you, the sound rings out like the truth." Afterglow, Vanessa Carlton_

Of course the first class I would have on my schedule would be charms, absolutely boring. Flitwick stuck his nose in Peter's experiment seeing what he was doing wrong. I didn't see the point in this class, I already knew everything. I swung my legs up on the large tables that surrounded the classroom and leaned back in my chair. Alice who was sitting next to me nudged her elbow in my side.

"Get your feet off the table, I can smell it!" She tried to push my feet off but was unsucessful, I smirked at her.

"Mr. Black feet off the table." Professor Flitwick grunted. I tried to look unpleased, and brought my feet back to the floor. I picked up the Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7 and started to look through the pages. I looked at my watch desperately wanting class to end, my mind moved to the thought of Hermione. She was beautiful, she was as beautiful as Lily. The picture of Hermione's fragile body against mine gave me shivers. It felt so good to be around, with her, holding her. I didn't how to explain it I had never felt anything like it before. "MR. BLACK!" Flitwick startled me out my gorgeous fantasy.

"Uh, Yes Professor?" Alice looked at me weirdly. I turned over to James next to me who was drawing a very animated picture of Lily, probably.

"You need to pay attention. That was the third time. Can you tell me what the Fidelius charm is?" _Oh! I knew this!_

"The Fidelius charm is very complicated and powerful. It takes information or a secret either one and puts it into the witch or wizards soul. The person who has the secret or information in their soul is known as the secret-keeper."

"Correct, Mr. Black. Can you tell me what the Disillusionment charm does?"

"Uh, the charm hides an object. It causes the object to camouflage, which ends up looking like whatever is behind it."

"Excellent!" I turned my head back to the book, trying my hardest not to fall asleep.

"'Ay Padfoot, Moony and I made up our new start of the school year prank. We've told Wormtail earlier. We have to get to Hogsmeade soon." I looked down at the page he was writing on. It wasn't even the plan for the prank. It was indeed a little drawing of Lily.

"Nice picture prongs." I chuckled at the picture grabbing it quickly to show Alice. She laughed at it, and started drawing her own picture on the page. She chucked it back at James and stared at him waiting for him to open it. I looked at the parchment in James' hands the drawing of Lily was still there but it was accompanied by a drawing of a peachy looking Alice holding Lily's hand. there was a message on the top that read: I hope this is your mother Jamesie. I laughed a little to loudly and quickly high-fived Alice trying to avoid Professor's Flitwick's gaze. James frowned at us. He looked at his wristwatch and then started to quietly pack his things into his book bag.

"Everyone has to write me a 2 rolls of parchment, for this essay on the various uses of the fidelius charm, disillusionment charm, imperturable charm and supersensory charm" The Hogwarts bell had rung and everyone had already darted out of the class. Lily had already caught up to Remus and Alice who were making there way out the door. Alice quickly jumped back in front of James.

"Jamesie, can I have that picture? No, wait! I'm taking it!" She bolted away making sure that James couldn't have it back. I chuckled at her. Alice was really something. She was the first girl to talk to me in my first year, so I pretty much saw her as my sister. James had already sprinted off to find Alice. Peter and I moved forward to walk back to the common room with the others. My mind went racing, I had just remembered that it was break. I would be able to see Hermione, her gorgeous face, body, and everything. Wait, why was I acting like this? I was never like this before. It's just a girl. I focused into the halls again. Bonnie Terrance a Ravenclaw was walking by. I gave her a flirtatious wink. She blushed a deep red. It didn't feel the same as before though. What was happening to my inner manly goodness.

We walked into the common room. I searched for Hermione. She was sitting in a battered loveseat away from the social party that was going on in the other end of the room. She had a book hiding her face but her glossy honey coloured curls were still visible. I walked over to her nervously remembering the night before.

"Uh, hey Hermione." I scratched the back of my head unsure of myself. Which was a very new feeling to me.

"Hello Sirius." she put the book down after talking.

"uh, yeah hi." I rubbed my sweaty palms on my pants. "About last night-"

"Sirius, I get it. You don't have to tell me anything. I'm just one of those other girls, whatever." Hermione put her book over her face again. I stood there not exactly knowing what to say to her reaction. I probably looked really stupid. I sat down next to her, closing off the rest of the space between us. She put her book down and looked at me, her chocolate brown eyes melting into my mind.

"It's not like that Hermione. I don't know what to say to you. I feel nervous talking to you and people probably think I look like an idiot right now." she looked at me with a blank expression on her face.

"I don't see your point Sirius."

"Uh, well, Okay- well-" I kept hesistating.

"Just spit it out"

"You make me feel different, a good different. I've never felt like that before. So, I don't really know what to do." A small smile appeared on her once emotioneless face. I beautiful smile, a smile to die for.

"Well, I dunno. I can't really help you with that Sirius. You might want to ask one of your guy friends." she giggled.

"'Mione, first Hogmeade weekend. Go with me." I don't even know what has gotten into me lately.

"Doesn't sound like I have a choice, Sirius." She looked back at her book not exactly pleased at how I worded it.

"I mean, Hermione can I take you on a date. First Hogsmeade weekend?" She closed her book putting it to the side. She sighed a little loudly.

"Okay Sirius" She didn't look sure of herself.

"Are you saying that out of pity?" I tried to look as hurt as possible. I think it worked.

"Uh no, no, Sirius. I'll go to Hogsmeade with you." I grinned at her and gave her a strong hug. I made sure that my manly biceps were visible for her; just to impress her. Lily walked over with all the other girls of their dormitory.

"Hey 'Mione. You had to tell me something, remember?" Lily asked Hermione.

"Oh yeah, I'll see you later Sirius." she smiled her most beautiful smile and walked away. I slouched down in the chair, feeling much better then I had when I had walked in. The veela was really getting to me.

"I see you've attached yourself to Hermione-Veela-Donnelle." Prongs squeezed my shoulder laughing. Remus sat next to me while. Wormtail stretched out on the floor.

"Sure did Prongs." I looked at nothing in particular and nodded my head dramaticly.

"Hermione is something. Attractive that girl" Remus stated.

"She's much more than that Moony." He smirked at me, and I could sense that James was doing some hand signals behind me toward Peter. I didn't care though about whatever conversation they were having. Wormtail snorted, it led me to look up at James.

"You, get your drawing back?" I asked him.

"No, she'll proably show Lily. Then give it back, that's how Alice is."

"When are we going to Hogmeade?" Wormtail asked.

"Let's just go on the actual Hogmeade weekend." Moony suggested.

"Why not? we still have time." James looked at me for my input.

"Uh, okay" I'll have to rescheudule with Hermione. An idea popped into my head right then. I could just take her during a break or on a saturday night under James' invisbility cloak._ she'd love that._

**There you have it! chapter 5, in Sirius point of view. I wasn't sure about how I was going to do this, but I guess it came out how I wanted. Well anyway, thanks for reading! please review. Chapter 6 will be up soon.**

**-Athenadora Prince**


	6. Chapter 6

Its Always Been You

Chapter 6: Hermione

_"I saw the devil wrapping up his hands, He's getting ready for the showdown." A Dustland Fairytale, the Killers_

I had told Lily everything that had happened with me and Sirius the night before. Alice listened attentively to a story to which, for her, the ending was already known. Marlene and Maryanne were also gathered round, trying to get their piece of the story.

"It didn't really know what I was doing," I finished off. Lily smirked at me and it caught me off-guard.

"You like him, 'Mione!" she laughed. "I can't believe you like him! I should have seen this coming." She continued to laugh.

"What? I never said that!" I spat, trying to get her to stop laughing at the situation. I did like Sirius, but no one else had to know. I didn't even want to know it myself, but that couldn't happen. Marlene and Maryanne had already started talking to Alice about everything.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea, Hermione," Marlene said. "Well having a crush on Sirius, that is," she added sympathetically. "I had a so called 'crush' on Sirius in the fifth year and all he wanted to do was snog, which is clearly not what I wanted. Just be careful with him." I nodded at her, acknowledging the fact that I didn't want that either.

"Well, then! Off with the heavy!" Alice stated. "Let's see your schedule." I pulled the schedule off the pin that held it to the post of my four-poster bed. I then sat back down on Lily's bed where all the girls were seated.

"I have Arithmancy next period." I stared down at the piece of parchment, reviewing the rest of my schedule.

"Alright then, we'll be sitting in class together than." Lily smiled. Good, now there was someone I could talk to in this class.

* * *

><p>Professor Denundo was the Arithmancy teacher. He wasn't that bad actually, he just liked homework a lot. The class went by quickly. I sat in the front with Lily, Sirius and Remus behind us. Sirius would constantly pass notes to me to read and answer. It was distracting, and I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day. After class, Sirius followed right behind me. Lily was next to me, talking to Remus, who was next to her.<p>

"Hermione," Sirius started to say. "I was wondering whether we could reschedule our date to an earlier time?"

I looked at him curiously. "Uh, okay. Well I have a double free period on Friday?" I suggested.

"Great! I do too." A wide grin appeared on his face, and I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Friday then, milady." He raised an eyebrow and changed the tone of his voice to sound more like a knight. He held his arm out for me to hold. I held on to him and we walked off to Gryffindor tower to clean up for lunch.

* * *

><p>Potions was my next class and everyone seemed to have this class. Well, all Gryffindor seventh years did. Lily had told me earlier that we took this class with the Slytherins. Apparently she had spoken to Snape about this class. I wondered what he would look like as a seventeen year old.<p>

The whole group walked into the dungeons and proceeded to the Potions room. Lily had already made her way to Snape. I sat down on the nearest stool while everyone else socialized at the back of the room. I looked over to where Lily was sitting and studied Snape; he looked almost sick. His skin was pale and he had dark circles around his eyes, yet his eyes definitely didn't say he was sick. He smiled.

Smile? I had never seen Snape smile. I tried to think of the future. Had anyone ever said that Severus and Lily were best friends? I pushed the thought out of my head and pulled my books out of my bag. Sirius sat down on my right and James on my left. Alice sat down in between Remus and Peter. I looked back to Lily and noticed a familiar looking, pale, blonde guy. Wait! That was Lucius Malfoy. This is so strange! Oh my! He was talking to three Slytherin girls in front of him.

Professor Slughorn walked into the room and settled all his supplies on his desk. Everyone had stopped chattering by now and waited for him to begin. He stared at the class for a while, thenl he stared right at me.

"Well, hello Miss Donnelle. Nice to have another mind join the class!" He smiled in his usual giddy state. "It says here that you are rather well experienced in the art of potion making. Delightful!" True, I was experienced. "Well, since it's the first day, I thought it would be nice to start off with a competition. But first I'd like to start off with a little guessing game."

I snorted at Professor Slughorn's frivolous attitude – he really was a funny person. "Can I have Severus, Lily, uh, Lucius and Hermione come up here, please." I looked around, not sure of myself. Lily, Snape and Malfoy were already standing at the front. I walked over, hoping that no one would stick their foot out from the desk and cause me to fall over.

"Okay, so I have four flasks here. I will give one of them to the each of you, though not to keep obviously. Wait until I tell you to open them." Slughorn passed the potions out to the four of us. I looked out at everyone who was watching. "Okay, Severus, open yours and take a sniff, then tell me what the potion is."

Snape opened the flask and put his long, crooked nose over it. He was there for a while. He then closed the flask.

"Polyjuice potion" Snape said, looking as if it was too easy for him. My head snapped up from my own potion as I looked now at Snape's. It did look somewhat like a Polyjuice potion. I obviously knew all about that. I remembered the times Harry, Ron and I used the Polyjuice potion. A lump in my throat appeared. This was definitely not the right place to reminisce. I looked back to where I was sitting: James had taken my seat in order to talk to Sirius. Did they ever stop talking?

"Excellent!" Slughorn took the potion from Snape and the latter returned to his seat. Professor Slughorn moved over to Lily, who now opened up her flask. I looked out to where Alice sat. Remus had his head turned, talking to James. James looked really shocked. I moved my head in the direction of Sirius; he was staring at something and it wasn't me. I turned to my side and noticed that he was staring at Malfoy, who was looking me up and down continuously. I looked back at Sirius: he looked furious. I shook the idea of Lucius Malfoy checking me out out of my head.

"This is Felix Felicis. Liquid luck," Lily stated, potion in hand. Professor Slughorn congratulated her and moved over to me.

"Miss Hermione, would you care to open the flask?" I opened it and let the smell waft over me. I held my breath at the scent of it: new parchment, toothpaste, freshly mown grass, and I didn't want to admit to myself what the last scent was. It overpowered all the other smells in the flask. Sirius' musky scent wafted into my nose.

"Amortentia" I stated flatly.

"Correct!" Professor Slughorn replied happily. "Would you tell me what you smell?" My eyes widened. Did I have to tell him?

"Um, well" I looked over at Sirius, who was listening attentively now, though still glancing now and then over at Malfoy. "I smell freshly mowed grass, new parchment, toothpaste and I don't know the other scent." Professor Slughorn smiled and took the flask from my hand. I quickly walked over to my seat, kicking James out.

"Now, Lucius, tell me what you have in hand."

"Looks like Draught of Living Death to me." Malfoy opened the flask. "Yes, definitely Draught of Living Death" He smirked.

"Well done Lucius." Slughorn patted him on the back and he left for his seat. Slughorn went back to his desk and grabbed a long piece of parchment.

"In groups of three now! We're going to have a little competition. Don't worry, we have enough time; it's a double period." I looked down at my watch. "All groups will have to make two potions. The Amortentia," Professor Slughorn picked up the flask that contained the potion, "and the Draught of Living Death," he picked up the other. "No one in this room is allowed to try the potions. No one." He looked at every single face in the room. "The prize for the 2 groups that get it correct will win a little flask of liquid luck." Professor Slughorn clapped and went to read the parchment.

"Oi, 'Mione, did you see what Malfoy was doing?" James asked from beside me. I nodded at him, trying to look displeased. "You should have seen Siri's face!" he laughed. "Priceless!". I nudged him in the ribs.

"Narcissa Black, Adorabella Valentine and Remus Lupin." Professor Slughorn began forming groups. I looked over to where Remus was heading and saw a confident looking blonde: Narcissa Black. This was getting weirder and weirder by the day. "Alice Lewin, Lily Evans and Severus Snape." I waited for Professor Slughorn to call my name. "Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black (Sirius scowled) and Hermione Donnelle." Sirius' face lit up. I giggled loudly, not sure of where it came from. Sirius picked up our bags and walked over to the table Lucius had picked. I looked questioningly over at James. He raised his hands in an 'I don't even know' kind of way, shook his head and left to join his own group. I walked over to the table where Lucius and Sirius sat. They were already fighting over something.

"Well, if it isn't the new girl." Lucius smirked at me, looking me up and down. Sirius scowled at him. I just tried to ignore him. I already felt out of place and didn't need Lucius hounding me.

I pulled the cauldron closer to me and opened my book. Sirius did the same, but all Malfoy did was lounge in his chair. Sirius worked happily next to me, trying hard to get the potion right. I think if Lucius wasn't there to make cheeky comments then we would have gotten it done faster. I continued to finish the Amortentia in peace, while Sirius dropped rude comments at Malfoy. It wasn't bothering me, though I felt like I wanted to do the same. I looked down at the recipe for the potion and noticed something strange in the book. I grabbed the book and walked over to Professor Slughorn, who was talking to a group of Slytherins about their potion.

"Uh, Professor Slughorn, I was wondering if there are leeches in the Amortentia potion?" I asked him gingerly.

"No, what makes you think that?" Professor Slughorn asked curiously.

"Oh, well my book says to add two leeches to the brew."

"Well then, just cross it out of your book, Miss. Donnelle." Professor Slughorn turned back to his conversation with the Slytherins and I went back to the table where Lucius and Sirius were still bickering. I pulled my quill out of my bag and scratched the leeches from the recipe.

"Can you two just stop talking!" I spat at the two of them.

"Ooh, I like my girls feisty!" Lucius winked. I felt a grimace form on my face. I looked over to Sirius, who did not look happy at all. I smiled at him reassuringly, but he did not return the gesture. I looked down to my book again and was completely confused as to what to do next. Since the leeches were gone, what did I have to do next?

Sirius stood up from the stool, registering my confusion about the Amortentia recipe. I never really noticed his height, which completely overpowered my lousy self. Six foot tall Sirius leaned over to look at my book.

"What's next?" Sirius asked, more calmly than before. Lucius then got up from his chair for the first time and looked over the cauldron.

"This is how it's done, love." Lucius coiled an arm round my waist and popped the cherry blossoms into the brew. I shoved his arm off me.

"Don't you touch her, you repulsive sex-addict!" Sirius spat at him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Lucius.

"She's a looker, eh, Black?" Lucius crossed his arms and smirked. "What, have you already bound yourself to the new girl?" He laughed. "You're not going to let me have a swing at her too?" he added maliciously. Before I could say anything, Sirius stepped toward him and punched him square in the nose. Professor Slughorn then raced to the scene, trying to get Lucius off the ground.

"Black! We're both men with our own needs. You understand? You obviously know all the guys in the seventh year want to get in the sack with the veela," Lucius continued talking through a bloody nose. That was it for Sirius. He had Lucius pinned to the ground. He took a swing at his face. Professor Slughorn called reinforcements while the brawl continued.

"Sirius, stop it! You're going to kill him!" I tried pulling Sirius off by tugging his shirt from behind. The whole class had gathered around to get a glimpse of the scene. I finally managed to yank Sirius off. Lucius was crowded by all the Slytherin girls, who tried to help him to his feet. The Gryffindors had made their way to us and some were vibrating with applause, while others looked questioningly on. Sirius was too angry to listen to anyone.

Professor Slughorn then managed to settle everyone down. They soon returned to their regular seating arrangement. "Unfortunately, not everyone in this class behaved today." He looked over at Sirius, then Malfoy. Sirius looked disappointed. His grey eyes were pale. "The competition is adjourned." Alice banged her hand down on the table, making a commotion over how she got paired up with a good group, only to not be allowed to win anymore.

James was quiet for a while, until he started making little hand signals toward Peter and Remus. Professor Slughorn ordered silence for the rest of the class. There were only thirty minutes left. I sat back in my chair and looked over to Sirius. I studied the features of his face, while he looked down blankly. He had a cut on his lip, probably from one of the several rings that Malfoy wore on his fingers.

"Are you alright?" I asked him softly. He half smiled at me, and nodded. The Hogwarts bell rang and everyone bolted to the door.

"Padfoot, what was that about?" Remus asked Sirius. I watched him attentively, waiting for the answer. All the Gryffindors walked in a group up to their tower.

"It was nothing," he laughed. I hadn't expected Sirius to laugh, since he'd looked so miserable just three minutes earlier. Lily and Alice caught up to me and wrapped their arms in mine. Sirius was engaged in his own conversation with his fellow marauders.

"What happened with Sirius and Malfoy?" Alice asked.

"Malfoy was mouthing off at me, and Sirius hit him in the face."

Lily wore an appalled expression. "Malfoy's sick and all high and mighty. He thinks he's so far superior to everyone else," she started to rant. "I could live without seeing his face every school year." Alice started to laugh at Lily, then started to talk.

"I think he was just defending you, 'Mione." She winked at me suggestively.

"Alice, don't be like that!" I blushed a deep beet red.

"I was just saying, since you didn't leave ol' Siri's side until we pulled you over." Lily laughed at Alice's comment. For the first time in my life, I have to say that I hate school. 

* * *

><p>Hello everyone who reviewed, favourited or 'alerted' this story! It really helps me to continue on with this story! I'd also like to thank my BETA <strong>Padfoot Is The Boom<strong>! She really helped me out with this chapter. So, I'll definitely be continuing! thanks again!

-Athenadora Prince (Rauja)


	7. Chapter 7

Its Always Been You

Chapter 7: Sirius

_"Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none" William Shakespeare_

The week went by really slowly and I couldn't wait for the upcoming free period. It was Friday, and the autumn air was fresh in the school halls. Peter aggressively scarfed down his food, while Remus and James planned out the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. I looked down the table and noticed Hermione in an animated conversation with her dorm-mates. I wasn't going to admit out loud that I, Sirius Black, was extremely excited and anxious for the date I had planned with Hermione for that afternoon. Well, actually that was going to be my first real date. It felt strange; it wasn't something I was used to doing. I'd usually just sweet talk girls and get a good snog out of it, but Hermione didn't seem the type to play along with those kinds of games, the kind that I was the master of. She had me trying out something new, something I didn't know I was going to be terrible at. I finished eating the rest of the meal on my plate and finished whatever I had put into my golden goblet. James and Remus were already done and getting up. Peter seemed to be more interested in the conversation he was having with Frank Longbottom than on coming along with us, so we just left him there.

We walked up to Gryffindor tower and into the common room. The common room was empty, since it was still early into our lunch break. We trudged up the stairs to the dormitory. Remus dramatically stomped on each step while James dove into his bed, then rolled over to look for something in his trunk.

"Ay, Padfoot, isn't today the day you take sweet, innocent little Hermione on a date?" Remus interrupted the silence. I quickly grabbed my pillow and chucked it at him.

"Oi, Paddy! Today's the big day!" James added happily, hiding from the other pillow in my hand. I lay down on my bed and put my arms back to support my head. I placed a wide visible smirk on my face to get their attention.

"You're just jealous, mates," I chuckled at them. Remus walked over to my four-poster bed and flung my pillow down.

"Well, I know I sure am." Remus laughed at the realisation. "But I don't think Prongs over there will be looks at anyone but Lily." He continued laughing in his funny way. James had lain down on his back and had our Marauders' Map out. I got up and walked over to his bed.

"What you looking at, Prongs?" I asked.

"Just seeing who's coming. You taking the cloak to get to Hogmeade, Sirius?" James asked, looking like he just wanted to make conversation. I nodded at him, waiting for him to hand over the invisibility cloak that his father had passed down to him. James pulled the cloak out of his trunk and handed it over.

"Thanks mate." I walked over to my bed and got out some casual clothes, then ditched the Gryffindor uniform I had on. I walked down to the common room and searched it for Hermione. She was seated in the far corner with her face in a book. I smiled at the thought of her. I walked over to her and sat down next to her; she put down her book when she noticed the weight of someone next to her.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She smiled and dropped her book down on the table next to her. She dusted her self off with her hands and stood up.

"I'm ready," she giggled. I looked at the outfit she wore. It was a thin white blouse and I could easily see her red bra through it. I pulled my eyes away and tried to look at something else. Her jeans were tightly pressed to her body, and all I wanted to do at the moment was touch her. I looked back to her face and tried not to drool.

"Okay, let's go then." I walked over to the portrait hole and we walked together down the hall to the third floor corridor, Hermione's hand in mine. I felt the palm of my hand get clammy and hoped that she didn't mind. We walked over to the one-eyed witch and I revealed the password: "_Dissendium_". I looked over to Hermione to see if she looked impressed. She looked like she had seen it all before. She was hard to excite, seeing as my usual charm didn't really affect her. We started to walk down to Honeydukes. The walk felt shorter than the usual hour it normally took. Hermione's hand was still locked in mine and she never tried to pull away; I felt accomplished at this fact. I put the cloak over us. She stopped me from walking by pulling my hand back. The cloak was only large enough for one person now, since it was our seventh year and the other Marauders and I had grown a heap.

"Sirius, You can see our feet from underneath. If someone sees stray feet roaming around, they might have a heart attack," she pointed out.

"Hermione," I smirked at her. "There are much more frightening things than that."

"Still, it would give us away. And you don't want us put in detention before we can actually go out." She smiled knowingly.

"Then I guess we have to get closer." I didn't know what my face was telling her, but I don't think she thought it was funny when she hit my arm. "Sorry, what did I do?"

"Don't push it." she spat. Merlin! She was already mad at me and we weren't even at Honeydukes yet.

"Well do _you_ have a better idea?" I crossed my arms. She didn't answer me. "Well then, I think my idea would work very well."

"Fine, but I'm in the front," she called and giggled again; she was back to her regular self.

"Alright, I don't have a problem with that." I winked at her. I wrapped my arms around her and we walked into Honeydukes quietly. I grabbed a pack of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans and we walked out the door. I then pulled the cloak off and tucked the ends of it into my pocket. "Where do you want to go first, 'Mione?" I put an arm round her shoulder. She walked a little off, leaving my arm hanging.

"I don't know, I haven't been here before." She looked around at all the shops. I had completely forgotten that Hermione was new to Hogwarts and hadn't been to Hogsmeade yet.

"Okay, then let's go to the Three Broomsticks." I pulled Hermione over to the pub and we took a seat at the front counter. Madame Rosmerta stepped in and took a quick glance before turning back. I smiled at her, knowing that she'd be back to ask questions.

Madame Rosmerta walked back with her hands on her hips. I looked over at Hermione and she grinned blissfully at the situation that was about to pop up.

"Sirius Black! What are you doing here?" Madame Rosmerta thundered.

"I'm on a date, 'Merta," I answered audaciously. She frowned at me.

I'll let this one slide, since you've brought someone with you." She smiled at Hermione, and the latter returned the gesture.

"Oh, this is Hermione Donnelle." I introduced her. "She's transferred here from Beauxbatons," I added.

"Nice to meet you!" Rosmerta shook hands with Hermione.

"Well, what will it be then, Mr. Black?"

I kind of enjoyed being called Mr. Black: it made me feel like the boss of everyone.

"Two butterbeers." I handed her some sickles and Hermione and I waited for our drinks. Madame Rosmerta placed the two butterbeers in front of us and went back to whatever she was doing before, away from the front of the pub.

"So..." Hermione said awkwardly. "Are you going to tell me about yourself?" she asked.

"Uh, okay." I answered, taken aback at the question she'd put out in the air so boldly. "Well, I'm Sirius Black. That's the only thing important that you should know." I laughed nervously. Maybe this was why I never wanted to have an actual girlfriend or ever go on a date. I was scared of this question, and I, Sirius Black never get scared. The only thing that came to my head was the noble, racist house of Black. I never talked to anyone about that.

She laughed at me and shook my arm with her small hands. "C'mon Sirius, You've obviously have much to talk about." She smiled her most fine smile. I felt like I couldn't say no to her. So I started talking about my own blood relatives that I deeply despised.

"Well, I don't live with my parents. I left them when I turned sixteen," I said. Hermione reached for my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "My parents believed in pure-blood supremacy and I didn't agree with it. This year I would probably be having an arranged marriage seeing as I'm the heir of the house of Black, but I didn't want that either." Hermione's eyes were filled with complete sympathy. I squeezed her hand lightly in exchange and took a sip of my butterbeer. "So, last year James' parents took me in. I haven't seen my parents since then but I don't plan on seeing them ever again. But my brother, Regulus the Slytherin, I see him every year. We don't talk much but we still make cheap conversation in the halls." She tried to smile but it didn't work. Her face showed sympathy for my lack of a family. "Don't worry, 'Mione, I don't need them. I'm better off without them; my mother was a complete bitch to me. Anyway, my uncle Alphard (one of my only sane Black relatives), he left me his inheritance, so I can basically live freely and not have a problem. I'll manage, I'll be fine." Hermione moved to give me a tight hug. I happily accepted it and wrapped my arms around her.

"At least you're looking at the glass half-full," She responded. I smiled at her; she was so accepting. Hermione's personality got better and better by the minute. I didn't regret taking her on a date.

"Well then, enough of me, are you going to tell me about you?"

"Uh, well..." she hesitated. She seemed to not like the topic of our conversation but she continued. "…well I don't know where my parents are and-" she stopped and looked away from me. "Well, and my friends... they're not alive." I couldn't read her expression, it was packed with many different emotions. I didn't know what to say to her. She had lost everything and I was sitting there haughtily telling her that I had chosen to leave my parents, when she didn't even know their whereabouts.

"I'm really sorry," I said, feeling sort of out of words. I pulled her in for a hug, her intoxicating fresh vanilla scent wrapping all over me.

"It's fine, Sirius," she smiled. Hermione was a strong girl, she didn't even cry. Knowing all the other girls in our year, if they were in this situation they would probably be crying all the time. I drank down the rest of my butterbeer and waited for Hermione to finish hers.

We stepped outside, crossed the small street, kicked the fallen leaves in our way. "Where do you wanna go now?" I asked courteously. I held out my arm for her to hold on to.

"Let's go into this one: Dominic Maestro's." She pointed at a shop that had large circular windows and a small sign whose name was in curly gold letters. I had never even taken a second glance at the little mousy shop. Hermione pulled me by the hand into it. There was a record player playing classical music in the corner and there were several different racks of records on the opposite side. An idea had formed in my head, but I wasn't going to play it out just yet. She looked around curiously. The shop owner hadn't come out yet. Hermione took a record off the rack, and placed the record onto the record player. She pulled out her wand and waved it. I walked over to her, my hands in my pockets, thinking of how my plan would work so well just about now.

"Liebestraum. Means love dream. My mum use to play this song for me when I was younger." I smiled at her, about to put my notion out. I reached out for her hand, she took mine and I spun her around in time to the music. I placed my hand on her waist and her hand on my shoulder. We moved freely to the music, and kept eye contact during the soothing song. She giggled a couple times, noticing my flashy dance moves. My hand was on the small of her back as I pressed her closer against me. Her small hand had wrapped itself around the back of my neck. She blushed a deep crimson red.

The song ended yet Hermione did not let go. She was still moving at the same tempo of the song that had played. I twirled her around then stopped her. I softly put my hand on her cheek and moved in closer to her. Our two lips were about to touch and I felt a rush of adrenaline course through me. Her palm pushed me back right at the climax.

"Sirius, uh, wait... not now." She said shakily. I put my head down and kissed her forehead softly. It was understandable; she didn't want us to move too fast. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"You want to take it slow." I smiled at her. She managed a smile; her cheeks had turned pink…the owner of the shop had stumbled in behind us. He was an elderly man. He walked into our small conversation.

"Hello, Sir and Mrs. I'm Dominic Maestro. Can I help with anything?" Dominic asked.

"It's Sirius Black, Mr Maestro," I told him, just in case I decided to come here again.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Black! Wonderful, never thought I'd have a Black in my little shop, ever. I didn't hear anything about the heir of Black's marriage," Dominic answered in a giddy, up-beat tone.

"Um, we're not married, sir," Hermione interrupted. I was kind of enjoying fooling around with this man. It probably would have gotten out that Sirius Black was married when I really wasn't. That sure would really cause some sort of anxiety attack on my prat of a mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, It just looked like- nevermind. Well you know what those Muggles say: music brings people and most definitely love together. It just spoke to me the way- nevermind." Dominic looked down at his hands, not sure if he should continuing speaking. "Um, anyway, can I get you anything? Or, if you have any questions…?" Hermione smiled at the old man.

"Uh, no-"

I cut her off. "Uh, I'd like to have this, and can you wrap it up for me please." I took the record off the record player and slid it back into its thick paper case.

"Ah! Liebestraum, wonderful piece. It's been told that the piece was so enchanting that even wizards could fall in love from listening to it. Of course it is unknown if Franz Lizst the composer was a wizard; I'm sure he was though. The piece is too magical for any Muggle to have come up with it all on his own." Hermione looked at me confusedly. Dominic had gone to the back to have the record wrapped up.

"What are you doing?" She asked, I simply smiled at her and walked over to the front counter.

"Here you go, Mr. Black, thank you for visiting."

"No problem at all, Dominic." I smiled at the man. Why would he seem so delighted to see one of the Black's? It was weird. I held Hermione's hand and walked out the door.

"Sirius, are you going to answer me or not?" Hermione let go of my hand and stopped in her tracks.

"'Mione, it's for you!" I handed her the record. "I wanted you to feel closer to your mother, and feel at home," I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck. She hugged me forcefully. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and her head at my chest. She could probably hear my heart beat: it'd been racing since we'd got to Honeydukes.

"Thanks Sirius, I didn't really expect that from you. You know you're very sweet, and thoughtful." My cheeks felt warm: was I blushing? NO! Sirius Black does not blush. Hermione was really getting to me.

"We should get back, don't you think? Are we going to do this again some other time?" I asked her, hoping there would be a continuation to this. I didn't really know what happened after a date. We weren't completely together, as in boyfriend and girlfriend, but I could only hope. She grinned at me.

"Well I _did_ enjoy myself, sol I guess we should do this again?" she stated happily. She turned around and headed for Honeydukes. I did a small fist pump, then followed quickly behind her.

The date didn't go badly at all, it actually exceeded my expectations. And clearly it was the same for Hermione, since she'd agreed to do it again. My heart was soaring and I couldn't even explain it. This was going to be great.


	8. Chapter 8

**Its Always Been You**

**Chapter 8: Hermione**

_"She's a queen, and her anger grows" Owls, Cocoon_

_'What do we do, Sirius? Hermione's gone to who knows when!' Harry's familiar voice echoed. Everything was pitch-black, and I couldn't see anything. I felt around for something to hold on to, just so I could follow Harry's voice._

_'We simply wait for her to come back.' Sirius' husky voice almost broke. I felt my legs start to pick up the pace. Although I was still not in a full run, I wanted to run to the voices, run to Sirius. But my legs wouldn't let me. I tried to move in the darkness, running in different directions, searching for the voices again._

_'Then we'll wait." Ginny's voice came from behind me. I burst out crying from frustration. Why couldn't I find them, why weren't they looking for me? They were only waiting, not doing anything. I tried to scream out for them, but nothing came out of my mouth. I felt sick and completely wronged. I wanted to leave, but there was no where to go._

I woke up in a cold sweat, sick to my stomach. I looked out the window to see the sun's position in the sky. I looked down at my watch to see the exact time. It was seven o'clock in the morning. I rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes. The rest of the girls were still fast a sleep. I went to take a quick shower, just to shake off the heart-breaking dream I had woken up from.

The common room wasn't empty as I'd thought it would be. There was a fourth year boy sitting by the fire and a girl sitting on the battered loveseat that I had claimed to be my favourite spot to read. I stepped out of the common room, not acknowledging their presence. The halls were quiet, but there were occasional outbursts of laughter by students who had woken up early for the weekend.

I walked down to the great hall to have breakfast, since it was much too early for the brunch menu. I sat down alone at the vacant table. None of the Gryffindors had come down to eat yet. I looked around at the other tables; there were less then a handful of students at both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, but the Slytherins seemed to be morning people, as most of their table was occupied. I ignored all the faces coming from the Slytherin table and started with something to eat. I ate my oatmeal and muffin in silence and quickly drank down my water. I remembered the date I had went on with Sirius the day before. Sirius wasn't a bad guy at all: he treated me well and he certainly didn't get much credit for it, since his nasty reputation opposed what I had witnessed. I felt sick again and grabbed more water. I couldn't fall in love with Sirius, or like him anywhere near that for that matter. I couldn't just kiss Sirius, knowing I could disappear any day at any time. It was heartbreaking, and now I felt like I couldn't go back or I'd be doing something completely wrong. It would go against everything I'd ever lived for, all my morals. I knew I was a good person, but I'd never boast about it. Me being here broke everything. There was so much wrong in me being here, but then there was so much right. I grabbed a piece of toast and looked around at the table. Two Gryffindor girls had joined the table, but had sat down at the far opposite end.

My mind wondered off to the dream I'd had. The voices still rattled in my head, speaking fluently as before. I rubbed my forehead and put my elbow down on the table. Why was it bothering me so much? There must be some meaning to this. I grabbed a handful of grapes and assessed the voices in my head again. What were they saying?

'What do we do, Sirius? Hermione's gone to who knows when!'; 'We simply wait for her to come back'; 'Then we'll wait.'

They were clearly talking about me. Harry's voice replayed in my head. I left Harry and he doesn't know when? I rubbed my forehead again, shaking the voices out of my head. This called for drastic measures. I'd have to go to the library and perhaps research time travel. I slowly got up from the table, making sure not to move too quickly, which would make my head spin. I looked at the Slytherin table. All of their eyes were on me. I quickly looked away and walked a bit faster, just to get out of the hall. I walked up to the library, avoiding eyes and questions. The third floor corridor was quiet and no one seemed to be around. My muscles eased and I walked with less urgency. I heard loud footsteps, a group of loud footsteps. I turned my head to see who was coming behind me. I scowled to myself; I hated how I was always the one being interrogated by the Slytherins. Even if they didn't know I was Muggleborn, it was always me.

They caught up to me, all the Slytherin boys circling me, hemming me in. I was mortified, I didn't even know some of their names yet I still felt the need to hex them for looking at me the way they did.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Hermione Donnelle." Lucius Malfoy smirked at me. I fought back the urge to punch his already healed nose.

"Leave me alone," I spat at them vehemently. I tried to break out of the circle they had formed around me.

"Ah, where do you think you're going?" An unnamed, intimidating dark-haired guy grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the circle. I then came face to face with Severus Snape. I felt a lump in my throat form. I broke my gaze away from his and turned to look at the person next to him: Regulus Black, Sirius' brother. He looked a lot like Sirius, except that he was more lean than muscular, the opposite of Sirius. They had the same shape of face and the same breathtaking eyes. Regulus seemed much more contained, though, another difference from his wild, up-beat brother.

"Take your hand off me," I stated coolly. I tried my hardest to look composed. The dark-haired man loosed his tight grasp on my wrist, which was throbbing and red.

"Septimus Savill. Nice to make your acquaintance." A blue eyed, brown-haired man took my hand and kissed it. I pulled it back quickly, obviously disgusted.

"This is Severus Snape, Regulus Black, Ignatius Denwall and Bastien Wincent." Malfoy pointed out the others that circled around.

"Lovely, now get out of my way," I spat in Lucius face. I pushed through them and continued to walk toward the entrance of the library. The one who named Bastien pulled me back in again.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled at him. He seemed unfazed.

"We have a proposition for you," said Bastien Wincent. I didn't answer him. I knew that, whatever he wanted, I would definitely not like it.

"You are part Veela, correct?" Ignatius added, taking a strand of my hair and putting it behind my ear. I ceased moving.

"Haven't we gone through this." I said flatly. I wasn't looking at anyone in particular. They were planning something cruel. Ignatius smirked at me and he let Septimus step in. I looked behind him Regulus and Severus seemed to not want to have any part of this. They were standing by the wall now with their hands behind their backs.

"You know how to pick them Lucius." Septimus looked back at Malfoy then back to me. I stepped away from him, but it only caused him to step in closer to me. "Your mother was a veela?" he looked at me expectantly. "What was your father?" this is bloody spetacular. I don't even know who this veela mother is and I certainly didn't know who my father was supposed to be.

"A wizard.. what else. What did you expect him to be a toad or what?" I spat in his face.

"Don't get smart with me, his blood status." He reached for my hand.

"Pureblood" I couldn't say anything other than that, I didn't know what they would do to me if I had said something else.

"Wonderful!" He almost sung. "Well this proposition I have for you is one you won't want to turn down." I didn't want to answer him. The wand in my pocket was burning in my pants I wanted to hex his nose off. "You see, every pureblood wizard is arranged a marriage after their final year." he started off. I rolled my eyes not really caring for his story,

"Well that's awefully nice." Septimus stared at me.

"And, well I've been stuck in a marriage that I'm not too happy about, not all of us are as lucky her like my friend Lucius who was paired with Narcissa Black. But then you came along Donnelle-" Septimus grabbed my other hand in his. I wanted to pull away but his grasp was to tight. I didn't feel like being here anymore. I wanted to go back to my normal time.

"My parents would be happy to change the marriage, for me to marry someone like... you." my eyes widened.

"In your bloody dreams!" I yelled in his face. I tried to pull out his grasp put he just wrapped his cold arms around me tightly. Preventing me from leaving. I reached down to my pocket and jabbed my wand at him. He moved back touching the spot on his stomach where I stabbed at him. I flicked my wand at him sending a stinging hex. Septimus was soon crouched on the floor in pain. I ran toward the Library leaving the Slytherins where they were.

I walked over to the Reference section and desperately looked for anything to do with time travel.

* * *

><p>I felt like hours had gone by just sitting in the library, finding nothing on time travel. I looked down at my watch it was twelve o'clock. I have spent a fair amount of time in here and soon it'll be lunch and everyone will be going to Hogsmeade. I was too afraid to walk out though. I didn't want to see those Slytherin's ever again, and there lousy proposition I would never marry one of those racist gits. There wasn't a point anyway I didn't even know when I would be leaving. I hoped it wouldn't be long before I'd be back in my own time. Sirius would then understand in the future that it was me he had gone on a date with in his seventh year.<p>

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I didn't stop it. Sometimes I was just to sensitive. I looked down at my watch again, twelve-thirty. I wonder if anyone would come looking for me. I put all the books I had taken out back into their original spot. I heard footsteps behind me again, but this time it was just one person. I didn't want to turn around just in case it was one of those Slytherins again.

"'Mione! I've been looking for you for ages. Lily and Sirius went all out and sent out a search party." I turned around and saw a happy looking Alice.

"Hey Alice" I smiled at her relived she was here. "I've been researching something"

"You would be researching on a Saturday." She laughed. "Well lets go to lunch, you don't wanna keep ol' Siri waiting. We'll go to Hogsmeade after too." Alice said rapidly.

"Alright Alice." I laughed at her as she pulled me out of the Library

* * *

><p>Our small group of Gryffindors walked out onto the path to Hogsmeade. The normal path, the one for which you didn't need a password or need to walk for at least an hour. Lily linked arms with me, her other arm already linked with Mary and Marlene. Alice came to my other side and we walked in a row. The boys were walking behind us, reciting something over and over again. Remus was making friendly conversation with Frank.<p>

I hadn't told anyone what I'd been doing all morning but it was bound to pop up. Lily didn't look like her usual glowing self. She seemed sort of down and hurt. I'd probably need to talk to her later. The whole lot of us stepped into the Three Broomsticks. We all sat down at large round table at the end of the room. James ordered the same thing for all of us. As we waited, I thought it would be a good time to ask Lily what was wrong.

"Lily, are you alright?" The girls all turned in to listen.

"Well, it's Severus. I was only trying to help him." Tears formed in her eyes.

"It's alright, Lil, you can tell us when you're ready." She rubbed her eyes and all traces of sadness disappeared.

"Well, when Sirius and I went out looking for you on the grounds, we met up with James, Alice and Remus. Sev was just sitting under the tree we usually went when we wanted to talk. So I went to go ask him if he'd seen you and he said no. Some of the Slytherin boys came over to him and they all started making fun of me, because my parents are Muggles." She looked angry, probably furious. "Then James, Sirius and Remus came over and they started bad mouthing the Slytherins because they were making fun of me. Sev stood up for his Slytherin friends, and James and Sirius got mad, so they hexed him. Sev is my best friend, so I told them to stop."

Sirius walked over and bent down to my ear. "I'll be back soon, we're going to Zonko's so don't go too far; I want to take you somewhere." He kissed my hair and left. Lily half smiled at me. I motioned to Lily to continue.

"But then Severus called me a Mudblood. He was my best friend. I never thought he'd say something like that to me." Lily's cheeks were pink and she was holding in tears.

"I think it's about time, since you do know that Snape was really into the Dark Arts." Marlene stated.

"Mar! Be a little more sensitive! They'd been best friends before Hogwarts!" Mary pushed Marlene's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lily-Bear, you have us now!" Alice smiled at her. I couldn't help but smile back, Alice's gift was that she could make anyone happy. "Beside', I'm sure James is willing to lend his shoulder if you need to cry," Alice giggled and I smiled widely. So this is how they got together? 'Cause of a stupid mistake Snape had made.

I finished my butterbeer and continued to talk about other things, like boys and what not. But I didn't bring up what had happened earlier with the Slytherins.

"I find Septimus Savill quite dashing, do you think-"

I interrupted Marlene before she could finish. "Mar! Don't even think about going there. He's one of the biggest prats I've ever met." I felt my eyes go on fire, I hated Savill. She looked surprised at what I had said, not expecting my reaction.

"What about that Ravenclaw boy, Xavier? He's really nice." Mary smiled sympathetically. I drank the rest of my butterbeer and pushed the cup to the center of the table.

"He's a nice guy, but I think I like Frank," Alice piped up.

"What!"

"Are you joking?" Marlene jumped.

"No, he's really nice and smart. He also makes me laugh." Alice smiled. I felt worry flow through me. Alice would most definitely end up with Frank, but they'd be hospitalized at Mungo's for a large portion of their life. I quickly thought of something else; I couldn't give myself away.

"He'd be good for you, Alice, you should ask him out," I suggested.

"'Mione, are you crazy? A girl should never ask a boy. It's the rules!" Marlene added rudely.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Lily added. I couldn't help but smile at her. The bell from the entrance of the Three Broomsticks rang and in came the boys with loads of new things they had bought in their arms. Sirius had nothing in his. They all walked over to our table and set their things down on the table.

"Did you guys buy out the whole store?" Alice looked surprised.

"No, just half." James replied sarcastically.

"How come you don't have anything, Sirius?" Mary asked. "I expected that you'd be up to something too."

"Yeah, I made Remus take mine," he laughed. Frank moved over to sit next to Alice. Remus dropped all of Sirius' new things on to the table, not really caring if he broke anything. James moved to sit in front of Lily. Remus and Peter followed. Sirius stood behind my chair. He leaned down to my ear again.

"Do you want to go now?" I nodded at him and he took my hand to pull me away from the table. "We'll be back," Sirius told the lot.

We walked out the Three Broomsticks and down the busy street packed with Hogwarts students. His hand was in mine; I didn't know if I should count this as something couples did, since not all people who held hands were together. Besides we weren't even really together, we had just gone on a date. Or maybe I just needed an excuse to let this one go. I couldn't help myself. We continued to walk down the long street. He pulled me over, going into a small street, and then pulled me back to the main road.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Alright, if you say so," I giggled at him.

"Here it is!" He stopped me in front of small shop on the end of the road. "Tomes and Scrolls!" he said happily. It was really cute how he wanted to show me this place, knowing that I would like it. But I'd already been there in my time. It's the thought that counts, right? He was really a sweet guy.

He pushed me inside and made me look at every book. He passed me one called "Pride and Prejudice". They sold Muggle books, but most of the shop contained books written by wizards. Sirius had stepped aside and found a funny comic book. I looked at the hovering signs above, which said the name of the certain section I was under: Shakespeare. I looked through the number of paperback books lined up alphabetically. I pulled one out at random. Its cover was all black, except for the letters, which were in white. It read: A Midsummer Night's Dream. I walked over to sit next to Sirius in the lounge chair. I looked the book over and started at the first page.

Sirius slowly pulled the book from my hands and looked at it. He got up from the chair and walked to the front counter, book in hand. I walked over to him as he passed over some money. "Here." He smiled his most genuine smile.

"Sirius, it's really sweet of you, but you don't have to buy me things. You should save your money for something more important." I put a soft smile on my face.

"You're important to me," he looked at me attentively. His eyes pierced my soul, his deep grey eyes, smooth as silk. I had to fight the urge to not kiss him. His hand was in my hair and the other on my waist. My hands were on his chest and I could feel his build through his shirt. It made me shiver. He moved his hand from my waist to my cheek and he moved his thumb in a soothing circle. I felt my eyes close. This wasn't allowed, but it was healthy to break the rules sometimes, right? Could I be selfish, just once? I opened my eyes and Sirius backed away. He kissed my hair and took my hand in his. "We'll wait." Oh my! Blimey, he's such a tease. He probably did that on purpose.

He took me outside and we sat down on a park bench. I had tucked the book into my bag. We sat down in silence for awhile, just enjoying each other's presence.

"So, where were you this morning?" he asked softly. I was hoping this question wouldn't come up, since most of the time people could see right through my lies.

"Um, well, I woke up really early, showered and went to breakfast. I wanted to go to the library after so I went, but-"

"But what?" he asked, concerned.

"I ran into a group of boys," I said meekly.

"What happened? Who were they? Did they hurt you?" Sirius raised his voice protectively.

"Not exactly." I looked down at the floor, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Tell me what happened, 'Mione" he said, his temper rising quickly.

"Sirius, don't get angry."

"Just tell me Hermione." The longing in his voice was audible.

"Well, they stopped me from walking away, and one of them grabbed my wrist really hard." I showed him my still pink wrist, which still had finger marks on it. It was very visible on my fair skin. Sirius looked like he was going to explode with anger. "And the others kept taunting me, except for two of them. They were just being rude. Don't worry, I hexed one of them. Anyway, just don't worry..."

"What were their names?" he asked coldly.

"I'm not telling you!" I spat at him angrily. He wasn't listening to me at all. "Sirius, you're not listening." I stared at him. "Look at me." I raised my voice loud enough to cause some witches and wizards to look at us weirdly. He looked at me, his expression cold.

"Just tell me, 'Mione." He reached for my other hand and looked at me as if he was in pain.

"Sirius, please." He looked away and sat down. He kissed my cheek and stared at the people walking by. "Thank you." I tried not to cry. I kissed the corner of his lips, not really expecting anything, not even a nod in return. He got onto his feet and looked down at me expressionlessly. "Let's go."

I took his hand and we walked back to the Three Broomsticks in silence.

When we got in everyone looked at us expectantly. I sat down next to Lily and Alice again while Sirius went to find a seat for himself. I couldn't fake a smile, so I mostly looked down at my hands and fiddled with the bottom of my shirt.

* * *

><p>I promised myself I'd see Dumbledore as soon as possible, just to see if I could somehow get a permission note from him to use the Restricted Section of the library. I knocked on the short door, stepping in as I did. Professor Dumbledore was seated at his great oak desk. His hands were clasped together on his desk.<p>

"Hello, Miss. Donnelle." The professor greeted me. "What can I help you with?"

I was a little shocked that he had used the fake name, to which I wasn't really accustomed to. He did know my real name, anyway.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could give me a note to the Restricted Section in the library. I had this dream, and it really bothered me. So, I thought it would be appropriate if I looked for something under time travel…well anything to do with time."

"Well, if it's dreams you're having trouble with, then why don't you consult our Divination teacher?"

Ugh, Divination. One of the most useless subjects Hogwarts offered. "Professor, I just wanted to know if I am ever going back," I asked shyly.

"Miss Donnelle, I'm not even sure of it." Pity was splattered on his face and his once twinkling eyes had gone cold. Every ounce of hope of me going back home left with his words. He started scratching a note on a short piece of parchment. "If you don't find anything in the Restricted Section, try the legal section."

"But, Professor, the legal section is just on wizarding law."

"It is illegal to purposely go back in time more than five months. You might find something there."

I nodded at him and quietly left his large quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello everyone! I'd just wanted to add something on my part: 1) Thanks to everyone who alerted/reviewed/favourited. It really helps me want to continue with the story. 2) If you have any questions or want to take part in the story, for example having your own character than PM me or Review. It'll be more fun to write, not that it isn't already. 3) I already know how everything is going to be set in the story, I already know the ending and everything in between. So this story will definitely keep going, their wont be a block on my part. 4) PLEASE REVIEW! like please, I want to know if your curious about anything in the story, if somethings unclear or if you have any questions. 5) I'd also like to thank my BETA who is helping with this story. Padfoot is the Bomb, she's quiet good! :) 6) enough of my yapping stay tuned! the next chapter should be up in no time! Since it has already been written and BETA'd. 7) R&R!

-AthenadoraPrince (Rauja)


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Always Been You**

**Chapter 9: Sirius**

_"Once in awhile I act like a child to feel like a kid again. It gets like a prison in the body I'm living in. 'Cause everyones watching, quick to start talking. I'm losing my innocence. Wish I was a little girl (boy) with out the weight of the world." Pretend, LIGHTS_

It was Tuesday afternoon and everyone had been on their toes since Monday morning. The Marauders and I had come up with a 'beginning of the year' prank, but we had to make some last minute changes due to some abusive Slytherins.

I walked to the great hall alone; I didn't bother to do much with my appearance. Remus, James, Peter and I had stayed up late to add the finishing touches to our masterpiece, 'Shenanigan', which is what Professor McGonagall called it.

This was going to be even more amusing, since we had planned to arrange our prank for Transfiguration. Getting on Professor McGonagall's nerves was my specialty, since I was so good at it. She always kept an eye on me, expecting me to set a dungbomb off at any second. Maybe she would find this prank amusing, too, since we were going to be in Transfiguration and we would be transfiguring (transfiguring what? This sentence is a little unclear).

I sat down next to Hermione, who had been sitting next to James before. She bit an apple and had a bowl of oatmeal in front of her. I kissed her head and sat down in between her and James. I grabbed as much food as possible, and started to eat.

"Nice hair, Sirius," Marlene smirked at me. Marlene was starting to get on my nerves; I think she knew I'd had a 'crush' on her in fifth year. I wanted to whack that smirk off her face.

"Lovely, isn't it?" I smiled at her sarcastically. She went back to her food, sensing the thick sarcasm in my voice. Hermione smiled at me softly.

"You ready, Padfoot?" Remus asked from the other side of the Gryffindor table.

"Been ready since Saturday," I answered sternly. Hermione was listening to our conversation and picked up what we were talking about.

"What are you ready for, Sirius?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"We have something planned for our first period." I didn't want to be the one to tell her what we were up to.

"And what is it that you have planned?" Hermione continued with her questioning. I didn't like it when she questioned me; it made me feel unsure of myself. I didn't show it, obviously. I smirked at her, and took a swig of pumpkin juice. She stared at me, awaiting an answer.

"You'll see!" I laughed. I looked up at the ceiling, which was charmed to look like the outdoor sky.

I was trying to avoid Hermione's eyes. I didn't even have to look at her to know she wasn't happy. It wasn't exactly my fault that the Slytherins were born as cruel, heinous beings. I knew they were the ones who had hurt Hermione. I wasn't there to witness it, but I could tell that they had hurt her, even if she didn't want to tell me about it. They were going to get something they deserved, and something I could get a good laugh out of, too.

We Marauders walked to the Transfiguration room very early. James and Peter placed all of our pigoff-bombs under the Slytherin desks. We made sure they were out of reach, so no-one would step on them. We walked out of the classroom and back down to the Great Hall, where people were already leaving for first period. We walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"What are you mischief-makers up to?" Alice asked suspiciously. James started to laugh, which only led to Peter laughing too, and then that led to Remus laughing.

"Nothing," I said, trying not to smile, but I failed since my grin was making Hermione giggle.

"Troublemakers!" Lily directed the word to me. "I can tell they definitely have something up their sleeves." Lily laughed with Mary. Marlene had pushed her way through us and walked out of the great hall. Hermione's fingers intertwined with mine. I squeezed her hand lightly, enjoying her presence next to me. Our little group of Gryffindors walked to the Transfiguration room and took our seats on the opposite side of the Slytherins

It took every ounce of Peter to not burst out laughing as they all walked in. We seemed to be the last people to arrive.

"Your favourite student is here!" I shouted for Professor McGonagall to hear. I slammed the door behind me. Hermione went rigid at the sound.

"Sit down Mr. Black, and stop embarrassing yourself." Professor McGonagall stared at me with an eyebrow raised. Hermione let go of my hand and walked over to sit next to Lily and Alice.

It was an hour into the class and McGonagall looked really fed up with James and I. She even split us up and sent me to the second row with Mary. It was really weird, sitting so close to the front. I kept on turning back to see if James had done any signals. Peter who was sitting a row in front of them and doing the official hand signals we had come up with to communicate. Peter turned around. McGonagall slammed my book on my desk. I jumped at the sound.

"Very grouchy today, are you, Minnie?" I smiled at her; she hated it when I did that.

"Read. Now, Mr. Black." She didn't even make eye contact with me. I opened my Transfiguration book up to a random page and pretended to read. I looked over my shoulder to see what they were doing now. Both James and Remus were trying to get Peter's attention and Peter would just not turn around. I looked back at James: he was looking at me but pointing at Peter. James cupped his hands around his mouth and mouthed words at me.

"Kakaww! Kakaww!" I called over to Peter, who had finally noticed us calling him. I turned around again. A book met the back of my head with a loud smack.

"Mr. Black, shut your ungrateful mouth!" McGonagall's gaze was piercing. This was a bad time to laugh in her face, so I just rubbed the back of my head and waited for James to say the words. I looked to my left: Mary was writing something down on her parchment, and so was Marlene next to her. I pulled my eyes away from them and looked over to the front desk. Hermione was sitting in between Alice and Lily.

"JUMPING PIGLETS!" James yelled. I jumped in my seat, almost forgetting what were supposed to be doing.

"Potter! Sit down! You-" McGonagall looked furious. Soon all the Slytherins were screaming at their transfigured body parts. Noses were replaced with pig snouts, some of them had turned pink. Lucius was running up and down the aisle like a madman, scratching at his new pig tail. I leaned on the desk for support. It was too funny, watching all the Slytherins smacking at their new pig parts. Narcissa even started making pig noises. James was already on the floor, clutching his stomach and laughing loudly. All the Gryffindors had made their way to the opposite side of the room, away from the Slytherins. Professor McGonagall kept trying to get everyone to calm down. James and Peter kept pointing at the hilarious things the Slytherins were doing. Snape was down on the floor on all fours, 'oinking'.

Professor McGonagall smacked me in the back of the head again. She walked over to James, Peter and Remus and started yelling at them. I hated how she would only hit me in the head, it was kind of unfair. McGonagall waved her wand over each Slytherin one by one and soon they were transfigured back. Mary pushed me back into the desk we were sitting at. She was probably just trying to get me out of trouble; she was that kind of person. Professor McGonagall pointed a finger at me, then at Peter then Remus and then James.

"Detention for the four of you," Professor McGonagall said sternly. It obviously didn't surprise us. If we were going to do one of our pranks in McGonagall's class, we would have to expect detention.

The Hogwarts bell rang and all the Slytherins bustled out of the classroom. They were probably scared that we were going to change them into chickens next. I smirked at the idea. Mary nudged me and we walked out the room with the rest of the Gryffindors.

I walked into the portrait hole, next to Lily, who was lingering around the back of the group. She was probably still upset about the whole thing about Snivellus. He really shouldn't have done that – I was even starting to pity him, and I don't pity anyone. He's an imbecile for that; Lily wouldn't hurt a fly. Remus sat in the back of the common room, where Hermione usually liked to sit. Hermione had skipped over to him. I sat down in the chair closest to me and put my bag down next to Peter. I watched them carefully.

Remus wasn't the type to steal girls, or talk to them for that matter. Hermione got close to him and looked over to what he had in hand. She smiled at him, that smile I loved. I felt my blood boil, my fist clench up. I had to walk over there and stop whatever was going to happen. I knew Remus thought Hermione was attractive, but anyone would notice that. This only made my blood continue to boil. I stood up, I heard James get up behind me and follow.

"So, what are you two doing over here… alone?" I said, a little too harshly.

"Just talking," Remus said guiltily. I looked at Hermione; she smiled at me, probably noticing how tense I was. I hated this feeling; it wasn't like we were together. Sometimes we acted like we were but I had never told her- or I mean asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend. I just recently met her too, was it too soon to think of her like this? I definitely did like her, I knew that for sure. I stopped the incessant chatter in my head. I caught a glimpse at what Hermione had hid under her arms when I had walked over. Was that the Marauders Map? James had clued into what I had just looked at.

"Where did you get tha- Remus!" James called Hermione and Remus out. Hermione's eyes widened. She got up quickly and left for the portrait hole. James started arguing with Remus, while I quickly ran after her to see what she was up to. Why had she taken the map? Why was she interested in it- wait was she going to give it to McGonagall? Hermione had walked down the stairs and into a corridor. I kept calling her name but she wouldn't turn around or stop. I finally caught up to her when she was at the end of the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor.

"Hermione!" I called her name again. She stopped but she didn't turn to look at me. She was standing in the darkened corridor, the map open in front of her. She looked at it hard. I was now behind her, watching her every move. I looked at the map. I saw my name and right next to it. Did it say Hermione Granger? I looked at her carefully, not sure of what was going on. James and Remus had stormed into the corridor and stopped behind me. Hermione placed the map on the floor and took out her wand. Remus pulled James back; James had probably thought she was going to destroy it. She pointed her wand at her name on the map and said some words, quickly repeating it twice. A burst of black light exploded from the end of her wand. The three of us stared at her, wide eyed. The entire map was now black. She just broke the map! How the bloody hell were we supposed to get away with stuff now? James' mouth dropped at our now burnt-looking Marauders' Map.

Hermione bent down close to the map and whispered something, her lips almost touching it. It sounded like she was saying her name. Or what I thought was her name, seeing as according to the map it wasn't. The blackness of the map was fading into the spot where our names were. The black color curled into small letters, showing Hermione Donnelle standing in front of me. She picked the map off the floor and shoved it at me. I didn't know what to say. What had just happened?

"I'll see you later," she said timidly, and started to walk off. I grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere and pulled her into the spot were she'd once stood.

"What was that about?" I leaned down to her face. She looked over to Remus and then back at me. She looked completely unfazed at my question, but didn't say anything.

"Mione, what the bloody hell did you do to our Map?" James asked exasperatedly, almost yelled.

"Nothing, had to change something. You don't want me being in danger, do you?" Hermione, added not sounding any different than the way she had said that spell.

"Why would our map put you in danger, 'Mione?" I asked her calmly. My temper had cooled. She looked at me attentively, then she looked at Remus.

"You didn't see?" She asked, speaking a little too quickly. Was she talking about her real last name? She was starting to look worried. Maybe I should try and lighten the mood.

"Well, if you're talking about your real name, Miss Granger, then yes I did." I smiled at her, trying to push all of my charming looks to my face. I couldn't tell if she was looking away due to blushing or from shame. James smirked at what was going on. He made a snorting noise and nudged Remus, who was still quiet. I took my finger and thumb and placed it under her chin. I moved her face to look at me.

"No need for shame. You don't trust us?" I looked at her seductively. I knew it was the wrong thing to do for the moment but I couldn't help myself. I took my hand away and pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"I do trust you, and Remus and James. But there are other people out here I can't trust. What if your map fell into the wrong hands or you lost it? This map would give me away." Hermione answered. "It's not safe."

"Well, we won't give your little secret away, right Padfoot, Moony?" James added, smacking the back of his hand on Remus chest. "I don't know about Moony over here. He gave into 'Mione, he'll give in to any pretty girl." James laughed at the realization.

"You really shouldn't use that Veela stuff on me, 'Mione." Remus tried to look away. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and James and I started laughing.

"Hey, don't go off telling Peter, alright?" She smacked my chest and started to walk again.

"No problem at all, m'am!" James bowed at her. "Your secret is safe with us, Granger." She stopped walking and walked up to James.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think it was a mistake telling you. NOT GRANGER. It's Donnelle." She pushed her finger at his chest. She looked fierce and I felt myself pulled to her. I restrained myself by looking away.

"Got it, Donnelle!" James said happily while Remus just laughed at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello again! I though I'd post this one early since I've gotten a lot of alerts for the story! So here it is. Stay tuned for chapter 10!

**Questions and Answers:**

_**What was happening with the Dream Hermione had in the beginning?  
><strong>_Well, I can't say much for this because it'll be explained in upcoming chapters. It'll definitely happen again these dreams that Hermione is having. If any of you have any guesses to what these dreams could be about or what they might be involved with in the future, definitely message me! I'd like to see what you can come up with.

_**What's up with all the Slytherins?**_

I will definitely banish those arrogant prats! just kidding, the Slytherins will definitely play a huge part in this story, and their will be more encounters like this in the future chapters!

_**Will Hermione go back to her own time?**_

You siriusly want me to give this away? maybe she will maybe she won't, maybe she might die and the future will be messed up forever. Kidding, you'll have to continue reading to find out!

_**Will Sirius remember Hermione in the present time (1998)?**_

Uh, YES!

_**How long will Hermione stay in the past?**_

Too Hermione obviously it'll feel like she had little time in the Marauder-era but it'll be fair amount of time, It'll be really obviously how long she'll end up staing in the later chapters.

_**Why did you choose the name Donnelle for Hermione?**_

Oh my! You have no idea how excited I am to reveal this to everyone. The whole 'Donnelle' thing will begin in the marauder-time and it'll have a lot of effect in the future(Hermione's original time: 1998). It'll change a lot of things that Ms. J.K. Rowling had put in the original Harry Potter story (not that I already changed a lot). It also has a lot to do with Dumbledore's past!

_**Why did you make Hermione a Veela?**_

This also has alot to do with the question above; Dumbledore's past.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's Always Been You**

**Chapter 10: Hermione**

_"I've been meaning to tell you, I've got this feeling that won't subside. I look at you and I fantasize..." Hungry Eyes, Eric Carmen_

Telling Sirius, James and Remus about my real last name was going to make things difficult. This was going to change the future so much. Sirius and Remus would know that it was me who went back in time and they would probably never look at me the same again. If Sirius knew that he had gone on a date in his seventh year with his godson's best friend he would probably be ashamed of himself, or never talk to me again. I had to stop this from happening, but I just couldn't stop Sirius from having feelings for me. I didn't even know if he did have feelings for me, but why would he take me on a date if he didn't? I knew I had to stop myself from falling for him. If I wasn't already in too deep. I couldn't just leave the map with my real name on it, what if it fell into the wrong hands? What if Pettigrew had already taken a glimpse and noticed the name change? I couldn't take any chances. I hoped and prayed to any higher power to not let things go downhill, just because of my last name.

I knew Sirius was following me; I could hear his footsteps down the corridor. I left the third floor corridor quickly. I stepped onto the moving staircase seconds before it changed its route. I didn't know where the staircase was moving to, but at that moment I just wanted to be left alone to think of what was going to happen with me. Sirius was left at the bottom of the staircase waiting for one to move in front of him. I stepped forward, looking around to see where the stairs had left me. I was on the fourth floor near Professor Binns' office. I walked down the corridor to look for another set of stairs to take me to the library.

"Hermione!" Sirius called my name from behind me. I stepped into the study room, trying to avoid him. The study room was attached to the restricted section, which would take me down to the library. No one ever went to the restricted section, well not often. I sat down in the chair in the study room, debating if I should go through the restricted section, but people would think I was up to something if I had walked out from there. I didn't even have Dumbledore's note with me as an excuse. I quietly sat down in the corner of the room, my back facing the door. I put my head down on the large oak table and went over everything that had happened to me lately.

I remembered the dream I had had a couple nights ago, it repeated itself in my head. The dream was so vivid, it must've meant something. Maybe if I went to the divination Professor - no, divination was completely the opposite of whatever Professor Trelawney had said to us in the third year. '_The art of divination is particularly refined, one must have the sight and compassion to see what future may bring us.' _I mocked professor Trelawney's voice in my head; I stuck my tongue out, disgusted. Divination was no good, it taught you nothing. I looked up to the window.

I felt warm hands slide onto my shoulders. My body jolted in surprise. I knew it was Sirius, but I couldn't get the idea of the Slytherins out of my head. I shouldn't have been afraid of those Slytherins; I had faced much worse things in my life than those cruel toads.

"Why are you running away from me?" Sirius chuckled. He sat down next to me in the vacant study room. I looked at him trying to hide the expression I had had on earlier. "You feeling alright?" he looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I waved my hand at him. He was still studying me. I felt his eyes roaming around my body. "Sirius, you don't have to worry about me." I motioned him to leave me alone. He pulled his eyes away from me to look out the window. I put my head down on the desk; Sirius wasn't going to leave. I felt a little relieved that he didn't though. I didn't want to be alone, actually. Sirius noticed me put my head down; he could tell that there was something going on. He rubbed my back soothingly. The fact that I was trying my hardest not to fall in love or have some sort of infatuation with him wasn't helping, He kissed my forehead softly and reached for my hand. I looked up at him, wondering what he was going to do. Sirius got up from the chair and pulled me up onto my feet. He held my hand gently, as if I were a fragile china doll. I looked at him for awhile. I pushed the picture of Sirius and I kissing passionately out of my head – I wasn't allowed to think like this. Maybe I should tell him that these kisses he was giving me weren't really the friend-type kiss. I'm too selfish for this; I didn't want him to stop giving me these harmless kisses. I looked away from him quickly, and he pulled me out of the study room to the nearest staircase.

We walked up to the seventh floor together till we reached the corridor that led to the Gryffindor common room.

"Dolor Aperta."

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and we walked into the common room. Our next class was in about ten minutes.

I let go of Sirius' hand and went to look for my bag, which I had dropped near the loveseat where I had stolen the Marauders Map from Remus. I picked it up from the floor and sat down next to Lily, who had occupied the seat after Remus and I had left it. Lily stared down at her book; she didn't seem herself since Snape had called her the 'M' word, something that had been said to me multiple times during my first few years at Hogwarts. I could tell that Lily really missed her friend, but she seemed like she never wanted to see him again, either.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

She put her book down and looked at me, forcing a smile. "I'm fine, I guess. I don't really know." She looked around, trying to not cry. She must have really liked Severus. I felt contrite for her situation. It was only a matter of time before she'd say yes to James, then she wouldn't feel as bad as she did then. Remus walked over to us.

"You two wanna go to class?" Remus asked coolly. Lily nodded at him and we were off to class.

* * *

><p>All we Gryffindors had walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts together. DADA had turned out to be a very interesting class. I remember Harry telling me that Voldemort had cursed the job when Dumbledore refused to give it to him. Apparently, since the 70's the DADA teacher would only last a year, and a new one would come in each year. A whole lot of the students seemed to like Professor Maifrini though; she was really nice and laid-back. This Professor was a lot younger than the other teachers at Hogwarts. She had dark hair that was usually twisted into a bun on the top of her head. She had loose tendrils falling from the sides of her head, framing her heart-shaped face nicely. The witch usually wore her witch's hat lopsided and robes that were the colors of the house she was once in: Ravenclaw.<p>

On our first day of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Maifrini had told us a lot about herself. It had only come to that point because a lot of the fifth and sixths year that she had taught the days before us had questioned if she was even good enough for the job. Maifrini had told us that she was an Italian traveler who worked for the Italian Ministry of Magic, in the auror department. Then the question 'if you're Italian, then how come you're teaching at Hogwarts?' had come up. She had answered this by saying that she had come here as a young girl, and that her parents had moved to a Muggle town in Ireland. She still had a thick Italian accent because her parents spoke to her in her native tongue. But she had learned the English language fluently. She had also told us that she was well qualified for the job, since she had come face-to-face with a lot of dangerous wizards and experienced dangerous events.

Lily and James were on friendly terms now. Lily actually sat with James during DADA. His face was priceless; it was like he had seen the sun for the first time. Everyone could tell he was trying not to mess anything up, as he was quiet most of the class. He also used 'Lily' instead of 'Evans' whenever he addressed her. James was caught staring at Lily and Professor Maifrini called him out on it. Maifrini ended up moving James away from Lily, despite his lengthy protest.

Everyone was paired up with someone of the opposite house. Sirius was paired up with Lucius Malfoy. He was completely disgusted and kept on asking Merlin why he was always paired with him. James was paired with Severus, and James knew whatever the assignment was he would have fun tormenting Snape. Basically girls were paired with girls and boys paired with boys, except for Marlene, who was paired up with Bastian Wincent. I walked over to my partner, a snobby-looking but pretty girl. She went by the name Adorabella Valentine. You could tell just by looking at her that she thought highly of herself, and didn't care much for anyone else. I sat next to her, trying to ignore her presence.

"Alright then, you are all probably wondering why I have you paired this way."

A couple of Slytherins nodded, annoyed at the pairings. "Well, since there have been many unfortunate events lately Professor Dumbledore has asked me to postpone the seventh year curriculum, and we will continue what we have started after the Christmas holidays." The dark-haired woman paced from behind her desk to the front. "Since He-Who-Must-Not Be-Named is on-"

I cut the Professor off. "Professor, that is not his name," I said nonchalantly. I received a lot of glares from the Slytherins. "Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself." Professor Maifrini smiled at me and started over again.

"Alright, Ms. Donnelle. Since Lord Voldemort is on the rise I think that it only appropriate that I as your teacher educate you to have the useful, everyday knowledge of protecting yourselves. Professor Dumbledore and I have gone through new lesson plans that will teach you all how to defend yourselves in combat. I will teach everyone of you defensive and offensive spells and we will practice them 'till they are perfected. I will not have any student of mine be killed or even maimed." Professor Maifrini paused and looked carefully at us. "Outside these walls is a war," a couple of Slytherins whined at the obvious fact. "And many of you might fall, but only if you do not accept the information I will hand down to you."

Professor Maifrini paced up and down the aisle that had once separated the Gryffindor's from the Slytherin's. Professor Maifrini smiled sweetly. She was at the back of the room, staring ahead. A couple of whispers broke out then. Professor Maifrini silenced them by continuing her speech. "This is what will be done." She raised her right hand up elegantly and the chalk on the small chalk board began to dance across it, scrawling out some words. "I have not named this type of battle but maybe you students might find a name for it." Sirius snickered next to me.

"She's going to make us duel?" Mary whispered, a little worried.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Frank Longbottom muttered excitedly at Remus, who was sitting in front of him.

"Every other class we will practice skills by dueling each other. The days when we are not dueling, we will be learning new spells that you will get to try out on the next dueling day." Professor Maifrini strode to the front of the room and a serious expression reached her face again. "But hear me: I will not tolerate foolish behaviour and reckless feuds over houses. This will only land you a ticket to detention." James looked at Sirius with some mischievous look in his eyes, which only meant that they were going to cause some trouble.

"On a lighter note, this will also leave you with less homework, but you must still bring some parchment and a quill to every class," she spoke blissfully. "Anyway, today I just want to see what you all know from your previous schooling. Everyone stand and move the desks and chairs along the walls. You will be dueling your partner." Professor Maifrini walked over to the empty desks and levitated them over to the wall. The whole classroom area was now clear and a large space was left for us to duel in. Sirius walked over to me, leaving his partner alone, not that he cared.

Sirius put his face into my hair and whispered, "Sweet revenge." He smirked and crossed his arms across his chest. My eyes widened at the tone of his voice. He was about to walk over to Lucius, before I got hold of his wrist and tugged him in.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" I whispered harshly. He grinned at me crookedly, his smile still attractive as ever. I was hoping he wouldn't smile at me like that. It made my stomach do somersaults. I didn't know if I should continue talking, but I didn't anyway. I couldn't look at Sirius without feeling something deep down inside me. I looked away quickly, seeing what other people were doing. Sirius placed a kiss on my hair and walked off to the other side of the room.

Professor Maifrini motioned everyone to the very front of the room. "Alright, students, I'll call you up to duel and when your opponent's wand is in your hand, it is done. You will not continue. After that you can stand in the back." She rolled the parchment out. "Miss Marlene McKinnon and Mister Bastien Wincent please come up to the front." Marlene strode over to the center of the room, looking quite confident of herself. Wincent didn't look any less confident either.

"Remember, I will not tolerate foolish behavior and no Unforgivables. Wands at the ready."

Marlene smirked at her opponent and stepped back.

"1, 2, 3"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Wincent spoke clearly, waving his wand at Marlene.

"Protego!" Marlene shouted, ducking away from the spell. Wincent's spell flew back at him, sending him straight at the wall and completely petrified. "Accio Wincent's Wand!" The wand flew through the air and landed in Marlene's hand.

"Well, that was fast." Peter almost laughed.

"No contest!" James laughed at the petrified boy. Professor Maifrini walked over to Wincent and lifted the spell off him.

"Miss McKinnon, please return his wand" Marlene chucked it at him. This only led the Gryffindors to continue laughing. Professor Maifrini quickly wrote something down on her parchment. "Miss Alice Lewin and Miss Athenodora Castian, come up please."

Alice skipped over to the front of the room to meet her opponent. Alice bowed at the Slytherin girl, but all she did was nod her head.

"Wands at the ready."

"Flipendo!" The Slytherin girl whipped her wand at Alice. Alice quickly got out of the way avoiding the jinx.

"Stupefy!" Alice waved her wand in Athenodora's direction. The Slytherin was thrown at the desks that lined the walls. She quickly got up trying to look as unfazed as possible.

"Immobulus!" The girl screeched, sounding furious. Alice quickly pulled her wand around her and the spell hit her invisible shield.

"Expelliarmus!" Alice fiercely swung her wand, and soon Athenodora's wand was on the floor next to Alice and the Slytherin girl on the floor on her rear-end. Alice tried to hold back a laugh as she looked at the dumbfounded girl.

"Gryffindor two, Slytherin zero!" James shouted. Remus and Peter laughed loudly.

"Gryffindor in the lead!" Sirius added waggishly.

"Excellent, Miss Alice, return Miss Castian's wand." Alice politely gave back the wand and stepped toward the back, where Marlene stood.

"Mister Remus Lupin and Mister Septimus Savill."

Savill pranced over to the center and smirked. He didn't exactly prance but he was the type of guy who would. Remus bowed respectfully and moved back. "Wands at the ready," Professor Maifrini sung.

"Stupefy!" Remus hurled the spell, aiming at Savill's head. Septimus stepped out of the way and cast the Incarcerous curse at Remus.

"Protego!" The wolfish boy set his shield around him and watched the boy struggle in the ropes he was tied up with. Remus laughed at him, and sent him an "Impedimenta". He moved his wand around, making Savill, who was still tied up, jerk in the air, bouncing at Remus' command. Savill struggled to reach his wand, which was stuck to his leg by the tight ropes. Professor Maifrini looked at Remus sternly. When Remus noticed the look on the Professor's face he quickly put Savill down, grabbed his wand and undid the ropes. Maifrini wrote some more words down on her parchment and continued with the rest.

* * *

><p>The duels concluded with only one person being sent to the hospital wing with a nasty stinging hex. Sirius and James claimed that Gryffindor had won by over seven to five. They were the most ecstatic from the duels that would occur in the next classes. Dumbledore must be trying to gather new members for the order. This must be how everything started. Dumbledore was testing and preparing.<p>

I walked out of the classroom and waited for the others to catch up. Sirius still had that smug look on his face. He had beaten Lucius so quickly, it had made everyone's head spin. He looked too proud of himself. He had only meant it to be revenge, but revenge is never the answer to anything. The Gryffindors and I walked up to the Gryffindor tower to relax before dinner. The group had claimed a spot near the fire that was surrounded by plush armchairs and a loveseat couch. Sirius sat down next to me on the loveseat while everyone else accommodated themselves. Marlene was giving me mean glares. I don't know what I ever did to her, but I could tell she didn't like me. The conversation had started on the Quidditch tryouts that were this weekend and everyone was excited to see who would make James' cut to the team.

"I'm a shoe-in for the team!" Sirius stated happily.

"Padfoot, everyone's trying out again. No one is completely certain of a spot," Remus told him.

"Yeah, Paddy! If you talk like that I might even reconsider you even trying out." James had turned his Quidditch-game mood on. Sirius laughed and slung an arm around my shoulder. I stiffened at his touch and he noticed me shift in my seat. I got up from the chair, surprising Sirius with my movement. He didn't say anything in return. I walked across the large circle and I stood in front of James, who sat sluggishly in his armchair.

"Uh, James, can I talk to you for a bit?" I asked him, gingerly walking behind his chair. He stood up and followed me away from the group.

"So what's up, chick?" James asked curiously as he sat at the end of the short table. He adjusted his glasses on his face, the way Harry used to.

"I know you like Lily." He smiled at the fact that all of Hogwarts knew. "And I know one day you'll be together." He smiled genuinely. It took a lot to get that kind of smile out of James Potter and it had happened twice today, the first time being when Lily had acknowledged him in DADA. "I know that Lily likes you too, but she's in denial right now about everything, because of what Snape called her." James scowled at the sound of Snape's name. "You should try to be her friend, let her get close to you." He listened attentively as if I were telling him the meaning of life. He shifted his position on the table to look over to Lily, who was looking down at her book while sitting in a large circle of seventh years.

"You better not tell anyone about this, chick," James started. "You've only gotten here this year, but if you were here longer you would have thought I was the worse for her. Well, that's what everyone else thinks. Everyone wants her and Remus to get together." He spoke sadly. "'Mione I don't like her." He stared at me attentively widening his eyes. "I love her. I'm in love with her".

"I get it James. You don't want me to tell anyone about this." I looked back to the circle. Sirius had kicked his legs up on to the sofa and lounged back lazily. "You should try harder. She'll come around. Trust me, and... Um, don't yell at her when you're trying to ask her out. You sound like a madman, honestly."

He pushed my shoulder playfully. "Thanks 'Mione!" He smiled again and pulled me in for a friendly hug, then went back to his seat.

Time to talk to Lily about James, now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hiya! Here's chapter 10! I hope it wasn't boring to anyone. I just wanted to remind everyone that this story will go on! No matter how long it takes me to update. I've recently just lost a Beta. She is to busy to attend to this story since she has exams coming.

I wish her some luck!

Since I live in Canada school will be starting to soon. So, it'll make posting a little harder. But I'll write whenever I can.

But for now! Here's this chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for the Reviews also!

-Rauja

(P.S. I might change my user nameon here. Not completely sure.)


	11. Chapter 11

I am so very sorry for abandoning this story. – To those who continued to follow, favourite or alert, whatever the creators have come up with I'm really thankful, since really it was all of you who pushed me to come back here and to put all of my ideas down on paper. Currently I have SEVEN ideas written down, phww. Lucky number seven.

Hopefully I manage to start all of them and finish them, as my goal is to finish one fanfiction in my life time, before I move on to greater and more original things.

The next stories will have the following pairings/ships (not nesscessarily romantic by can be)

**- Bellatrix/Voldemort**

**- Tonks/Remus**

**- Eileen Prince/Tobias Snape**

**- Mrs. Zabini/Blaise**

**- Sirius/Hermione (x2)** ( I couldn't help myself, so two of them must be done.)

**- James Sirius/ Renesmee **(Yes, a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight. I came up this idea that totally blew my mind. I cleared up all the holes that Stephenie Meyer failed to patch up, or work with. I brought some light into the world of Twilight because really Renesmee was just not what the series needed, and on a sad note Renesmee left the series in a tragic end. So, I've decided to add some happiness into this world with witchcraft and wizardry and you probably won't believe what I've done. Really hope you read this one!)

Hopefully you will follow me on to my new fanfiction page.

The link is  ~ElvendorkPotter (Sadly I can not post the full hyperlink but type this behind the '**/**' in the url box.)

Love, ElvendorkPotter (previously AthenadorePrince)


End file.
